O clamar de um dragão
by Kuchiki Amaya-chan
Summary: Inúmeras tragédias afligiam Konoha e Sasuke terá que decidir entre sua vingança e a proteção de seus amigos e seu reino.Qual será sua decisão?Feche seus olhos,mas deixe seu coração aberto...Pois a pior batalha é a que travamos dentro de nós mesmos.SasuSak
1. Fim da esperança, começo da história

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... e sim ao Tio Kishi ^^

**Então.. essa é minha primeira fic xD . Críticas serão bem vindas!!! Mas por favor manerem!!! xP**

**Eu tive essa ideia num sonho ^^**

**Boa leitura!!**

- Fala

"Pensamentos"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

––––•**(-•( O Clamar de um dragão )•-)•––––**

**..:: Capítulo I - Fim da esperança, começo da história ::..**

_Tempos atrás, num país do fogo existia uma vila oculta de nome Konoha onde as hostilidades e tensões afligiram os mais nobres clãs da região._

_As maiores calamidades sobrepuseram-se ao clã Uchiha. De uma família bem sucedida que fora, tornara-se meros sentimentos de más recordações e vinganças alimentados pelo único herdeiro: Sasuke._

_Contudo mesmo com estes infortúnios por que Sasuke passara, este encontrara amigos capazes de dar suas vidas por ele, quebrando, aos poucos, a densa barreira de gelo que se formara no coração do Uchiha._

_Mas em certos dias, a tristeza e as lembranças de sua família arrebatavam a quietude de sua alma dando lugar ao ressentimento e à fúria._

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`**

- TEME¹!!! - gritava continuamente um jovem de cabelos amarelos intensos e orbes azuis celeste.

"Pronto! Lá se foi minha paz." - O que você quer Naruto? - retrucou rapidamente o jovem Uchiha.

- Hunf! (N/A: sonoplastia horrível ¬¬') SASUKEEE por que você é sempre tão rude? (N/A: rude?! esse é mesmo o Naruto? O.O) - indignou-se o loiro, apontando escandalosamente para o jovem de orbes ônix e cabelo de mesma cor.

- Por que você tem sempre que ser tão escandaloso Naruto? - respondeu.

- Pare de ser rabugento teme, e vamos cavalgar! - sugeriu com um largo sorriso.

Aquele sorriso... Mesmo com aquele jeito espalhafatoso de ser, Naruto acabou tornando-se seu melhor amigo, apesar de Sasuke não admitir, Naruto era o que ele considerava o mais próximo de uma família.

- E onde você pretende ir cavalgar? - falou indiferente.

- Estava pensando em visitar a Sakura-chan! - disse em meio a sorrisos.

- Hn... Tanto faz! - concordou.

- Sabia que você ia aceitar teme - falou vitorioso - Você se faz de durão, mas na verdad...

- Cala a boca Naruto! - interrompeu.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`**

Não muito distante dali, um jovem de olhos perolados e cabelos longos presos frouxamente acompanhava, a cavalo, sua prima a uma visita ao castelo vizinho.

Uma jovem de olhos perolados e cabelos lisos e compridos pretos arroxeados (N/A: existe essa palavra? Oo) observava furtivamente os pássaros cantarolando pela manhã até que percebeu a voz de um certo jovem de madeixas amarelas.

Com toda aquela gritaria Neji previa uma iminente confusão.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Glossário**

¹ Teme - maldito e afins

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bom... o próximo capítulo será postado em breve, se vocês gostarem da fic é claro, mas vou esperar um pouco pra deixar um gostinho de curiosidade! hehe xD**

**No próximo Capítulo: Sakura recebe uma preocupante notícia...**

**hauishiahsuahs... Até xD**


	2. Sublime honra de uma cerejeira

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... e sim ao Tio Kishi ^^

- Fala

"Pensamentos"

__________________________________________________________________________

No capítulo anterior: Sasuke e Naruto resolveram cavalgar. Enquanto Neji acompanhava sua prima ao castelo vizinho. (N/A: Gente eu não pude evitar, tive essa ideia vendo "LOST" quando o "narrador" fala: Nos capítulos anteriores de Lost, aquilo é emocionate, agora voltando a história)

________________________________________________________________________

**..:: Capítulo II - A Sublime honra de uma cerejeira ::..**

Em uma bela manhã de sol radiante, uma brisa suave tangenciava (N/A: para quem não sabe "tangenciar" é tocar, desculpe é que estava inspirada e eu amo matemática... sabe tangente, essas coisas xD ) suas madeixas rosadas, dando um ar de tranqüilidade em meio a preocupação em que se encontrava. As lembranças da conversa com seu conselheiro e guarda Kakashi, ainda detinham-se em sua mente.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·FLASH BLACK ON·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸**

A princesa Haruno caminhava tranqüilamente pelo jardim do palácio. Seu longo vestido rosa bebê bordado com pequenas pétalas e um corpete vinho que o sobrepunha, formando uma dupla saia com um "V" de cabeça para baixo expondo a parte rosa clara, roçava o chão, enquanto apreciava a beleza contagiante das flores.

Enquanto parava para observar mais de perto uma narcisa que acabava de florescer, o vento afastava seus longos e macios cabelos róseos que se encontravam soltos, exceto por duas mexas, em forma de trança, unidas atrás de sua cabeça.

A princesa desfrutava calmamente do aroma das flores, quando percebeu que Kakashi vinha, sorrateiramente, com um ar preocupado, ao seu encontro. Ele estava com uniforme de guarda real, o qual, excepcionalmente, continha uma máscara que cobria seu rosto deixando à mostra apenas seus olhos, na verdade, o olho esquerdo ainda era coberto por uma faixa com o símbolo da vila.

Enquanto observava a expressão preocupante do guarda que se aproximava, a princesa sentia um aperto em seu coração, como se milhares de espadas fossem lançadas contra seu peito.

Enfim, o homem de cabelos prateados levemente desordenados, chegou onde a princesa encontrava-se, o que fez com que um calafrio percorresse a espinha desta.

- Alteza... - disse Kakashi em meio a uma reverência - desculpe incomodá-la, mas tenho um assunto importante a tratar com a senhorita.

- Tudo bem, Kakashi-sama. O que tem a dizer? - disse a princesa com um singelo sorriso.

- Vossa Alteza, tenho notícias sobre... - fez uma longa pausa para tomar ar, buscando em sua mente uma maneira sutil de contar sobre os novos acontecimentos, o que deixou a princesa ainda mais nervosa -... seu pai...

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou abalada.

- A senhorita sabe que o rei foi realizar um acordo em Suna, não é? - indagou.

- Pois é... no caminho de volta, o rei adoeceu, e... bem... os médicos não conseguem achar uma cura estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos.

Aquelas palavras causaram um grande impacto sobre os orbes verdes da princesa, os quais não seguraram as lágrimas. Seu pai havia ido para o país vizinho, tratar de negócios e acabara adoecendo na viagem, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira... seu amado pai com uma doença INCURÁVEL.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, Sakura não pôde perceber que Kakashi já não se encontrava, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e aflições.

Agora debulhada em lágrimas a princesa apenas sentou-se no jardim, deixando que todo aquele sofrimento e angústia a consumissem.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·FLASH BLACK OFF·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸**

A princesa foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por leves batidas na porta.

- Entre! - falou sem rodeios.

A porta abriu lentamente e uma jovem de cabelos longos e loiros presos num rabo de cavalo adentrou-se no aposento.

- Com sua licença, Vossa Alteza! - falou enquanto fazia uma reverência.

- Pare com isso Ino! - disse seriamente a princesa - Mesmo sendo minha dama de companhia, você bem sabe que é minha amiga! E eu não gosto que meus amigos façam reverências para mim, não sou superior a você... – terminou a frase com um singelo sorriso na delicada face.

- Gomen¹, testuda - disse rindo e fazendo a princesa rir também - Vim até aqui avisá-la que seu banho está pronto.

- Hai, arigato² - falou com um sorriso que não mudou muito o seu semblante triste - Já estou indo...

- Então, com licença - disse e logo depois se retirou do quarto.

"Um banho é tudo o que eu preciso agora... tenho que pensar melhor em tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida" pensou a jovem de madeixas rosadas enquanto retirava-se do quarto.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸**

Naruto e Sasuke cavalgavam entre os campos, a destino do castelo Haruno, discutindo qual cavalo era mais veloz, enquanto não chegavam a uma conclusão, Naruto propôs:

-Teme³, que tal apostarmos uma corrida? Aí saberemos qual cavalo é o mais veloz – desafiou o loiro.

- Hn... Tanto faz... Mas depois não reclame se perder - advertiu Sasuke para provocar Naruto.

A corrida começou. Os dois cavalos corriam em disparada, quando avistaram que duas pessoas vinham calmamente cavalgando, já não tinha como conter a velocidade do animal.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Hinata só avistava algo vindo com uma enorme velocidade em sua direção. Tentou desviar seu cavalo, mas era tarde.

POFT! (N/A: sonoplastia horrível!!! Se alguém puder me ajudar com esse assunto, seria ótimo!! *-*)

Aquela era uma cena engraçada: Neji olhava espantado e enraivecido, Naruto se desculpava com uma mão coçando a cabeça, Hinata estava espantada com o esbarrão do loiro e com vergonha do mesmo e Sasuke olhava indiferente.

- Naruto, cadê a sua responsabilidade?! Olhe por onde anda! Você quase derrubou a princesa Hyuuga! Tenha mais cautela! - falou rispidamente Neji.

- T-tudo b-bem Neji-kun...- disse timidamente a jovem Hyuuga – E-eu estou b-bem...

- Gomen nasai**4**, Hinata – disse Naruto de cabeça baixa.

- N-não tem importância N-Naruto-kun... N-não se s-sinta culpado, foi s-só um esbarrão – disse com um doce sorriso.

O local foi preenchido por um curto silêncio, mas Neji decidiu dizer algo:

- Mas, afinal, para onde vocês iam com tanta pressa?

- Estávamos indo fazer uma visita para a Sakura-chan! – explicou Naruto empolgado e Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça – Mas aí o Sasuke-teme ficou dizendo que o cavalo dele era mais rápido que o meu e eu quis provar o contrário e...

- Tudo bem Naruto, já entendemos – interrompeu Neji, fazendo com que Hinata desse uma risadinha e Sasuke revirasse os olhos.

- N-nós também e-estávamos indo para o p-palácio da Sakura-san – disse Hinata brincando com os dedos.

- Yoshi! Então vamos todos juntos! – animou-se o loiro.

Continuaram a cavalgar nos belos campos que levavam ao palácio dos Haruno, até Naruto ficar entediado:

- Ei, Teme! Neji! – chamou.

- O que é, Naruto? – respondeu Sasuke.

Neji virou-se para o loiro esperando o que ele iria inventar dessa vez.

- Nós estamos cavalgando muito devagar – disse emburrado – que tal apostarmos outra corrida?! Aí veremos se seu cavalo é tão bom quanto você fala por aí Neji! – convidou desafiante, Naruto.

Sasuke concordou e, depois de adquirir uma expressão indiferente, Neji aceitou também, mas logo se lembrou de estar acompanhando Hinata:

- Demo**5**, e você Hinata-sama? Não posso deixar que cavalgue sozinha...

- N-não se p-preocupe Neji-kun... Já estamos próximos do palácio – disse com um sorriso.

- Então nos encontramos lá.

Hinata afirmou com a cabeça.

Os três garotos posicionaram-se um ao lado do outro e Naruto começou a fazer uma contagem regressiva. Eles se encaravam competitivamente.

3...2...1...A corrida começou.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Os guardas do palácio Haruno, ao verem três vultos correndo desenfreados, já se alarmaram pensando serem plebeus e foram verificar quais eram as intenções dos "intrusos".

Quando estavam quase chegando onde seria a "linha de chegada" imaginária que era marcada por uma árvore pomposa, foram interceptados por cinco guardas.

- Ah! Eram vocês, Neji-sama, Sasuke-sama e Naruto-sama... Gomen... Achamos que eram intrusos... Com sua licença! – e se retiraram.

Os três discutiam e resmungavam, cada qual dizendo que, se os guardas não os tivesse detido, este seria o vencedor.

- A-aquela não é a Sakura-san? – disse Hinata, interrompendo a discussão.

Sakura estava arrumando cuidadosamente um suntuoso cavalo negro. Estava com os cabelos presos numa longa trança e vestida com um vestido vinho ornamentado com bordados dourados com uma alça que mostrava os ombros, e sobre o vestido trazia uma capa.

Os quatro ficaram observando a princesa arrumar seu cavalo, até Naruto gritar:

- Yo**6**! Sakura-chan! – o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Yo... Naruto! – responder Sakura virando-se na direção do loiro e de seus outros visitantes.

Sakura caminhou em direção aos outros, puxando delicadamente o cavalo negro por uma corda, forçando um sorriso em seu semblante triste pela doença do pai.

- Yo! Minna**7**! – cumprimentou Sakura.

- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke, desconfiado com a expressão abatida da garota de cabelos róseos.

- Arigato por perguntar, Sasuke-kun. É que... eu estou um pouco preocupada com o meu pai...

- O que houve com o Sr Haruno? – perguntou Sasuke, os outros atentos no que eles conversavam, preocupados com a amiga.

- Ele... – as lágrimas começando a escorrer novamente – está com uma doença... incurável... – disse Sakura, esfregando os orbes verdes molhados com a costa das delicadas mãos.

- N-não fique a-assim Sakura-san... N-nós iremos te a-ajudar a achar uma solução... – consolou Hinata, apoiando a amiga em seus ombros.

Os outros olhavam a amiga com preocupação.

- Gomen ne, minna, mas eu vou precisar sair agora – disse Sakura, sem jeito – é que com tudo isso que está acontecendo, meu pai não pode cuidar do reino, é claro, e mamãe está muito preocupada e cuidando dele, e como eu sou a única descendente, vou ter que tomar conta de tudo por uns tempos...

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Nós vamos com você – disse Sasuke, os outros confirmando com a cabeça.

- A-arigato, Sasuke-kun, minna... Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês! – disse, terminando com um sorriso de agradecimento.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Glossário:

¹ Gomen - Desculpa

²Arigato - Obrigado(a)

³Teme - Maldifo e afins

**4 **Gomen nasai – Me desculpe

**5 **Demo – Mas

**6 **Yo – Oi, olá

**7** Minna – Pessoal

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

No próximo capítulo: Sakura e seus amigos saem para cuidar dos assuntos reais e decidem procurar por outros médicos para tentarem achar a cura para a doença do rei. Durante o percurso, Sasuke sente que está sendo observado...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yo! Minna... o/ Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, BEM maior que o outro... O próximo vem daqui a alguns dias... Bjokas! xD


	3. Extenuante conjuntura do leste do reino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei! n.n

- Fala

"Pensamentos"

**Aviso:** Este capítulo tem várias palavras em japonês, por isso, aconselho aos que não entenderem, que consultem o Glossário no final do Capítulo! Boa leitura! ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nos capítulos anteriores...**

Sakura descobre que seu pai está com uma doença incurável. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Hinata se oferecem para ajudá-la em alguns assuntos do reino e muitas confusões acontecem.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**..:: Capítulo III – A extenuante conjuntura do leste do reino ::..**

A beleza daquela linda manhã ia, aos poucos, amenizando a tristeza da princesa Haruno, que olhava, maravilhada, as flores que adornavam as árvores e arbustos do caminho que percorria.

Sakura ia acompanhada de cinco guardas e seus amigos Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Sasuke, cavalgando tranqüilamente pelo caminho cercado por suntuosas árvores que formavam uma densa floresta.

Cavalgavam em silêncio, de quando em quando olhando um para o outro.

Naruto, como de costume, quebra o silêncio.

- Ano[1], minna [2]?!

- O que foi agora Naruto? - indagou Neji.

- Eu tava pensando...

- Puxa! Agora você me surpreendeu Naruto... Não sabia que você pensava! - disse Sasuke, sarcástico, o que provocou risinhos entre os outros.

- Sasuke TEME [3]!!! BAKA[4]!!!- berrou o loiro apontando o dedo para o Uchiha.

- N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san, o-onegai[5], não briguem... - suplicou a garota de olhos perolados, adquirindo um rosto avermelhado.

Depois de interromper mais uma das freqüentes brigas do Uchiha com Naruto, Sakura questiona para quebrar o silêncio de que o local se preenchera:

- Demo[6], Naruto...

- Nani?[7]

- O que você estava dizendo antes de começar a discutir com o Sasuke-kun?

- Ah! É verdade, eu não terminei de falar, porque o Sasuke-teme me interrompeu. - disse encarando o moreno. - Na verdade eu estava pensando em quem tinha ganhado a corrida!

- Que corrida? - a rosada pergunta, curiosa.

- O Naruto teve a idéia de apostar uma corrida e, por mais incrível que pareça, eu e o Sasuke decidimos aceitar... Pra esse aho[8] não sair espalhando que nós estávamos com medo. ù.ú - explicou Neji.

- E quem foi que ganhou? - quis saber Sakura.

- Agora que você tocou no assunto... - começou a falar Sasuke, mas foi interrompido por seus pensamentos, colocando a mão no queixo, pensando.

- Foi a Hinata, nee[9]? - concluiu Naruto.

- Nani? O.O - espantou-se a princesa Haruno.

A garota Hyuuga estava atônita e num tom a mais do seu habitual escarlate.

Todos olharam para o loiro esperando uma explicação para tal dedução.

- Que foi? É verdade não é? Afinal, eu, o Teme e o Neji-baka estávamos correndo, mas aí os guardas interromperam nossa velocidade e quando chegamos perto do palácio da Sakura-chan a Hinata já estava lá... u.u - esclareceu.

Todos o olharam com gotas e depois olharam espantados para a garota de olhos perolados.

- Então quer dizer que a Hinata cavalga bem?! Ganhou até do TEME! - perguntou o loiro, provocando Sasuke.

- N-Não é nada disso N-Naruto-kun... É q-que como v-vocês tinham ido na frente, e-eu achei que deveria ir um p-pouco mais rápido também, d-demo aí vocês pararam e como m-meu cavalo estava veloz eu preferi d-deixá-lo seguir em frente e chegar logo no p-palácio da Sakura-san.

- Então você correu mesmo com o seu cavalo? - perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

- N-Não foi essa a minha i-intenção, d-demo de certa forma, pode se dizer q-que sim. - concordou Hinata brincando com os dedos, envergonhada.

- E-Então a Hinata-sama ganhou a corrida?! O.O - indagou Neji, tentando entender o acontecimento notório.

Todos entreolharam-se, espantados.

- É, parece que sim... ^^'- disse Sakura.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.**

A parte leste do vilarejo estava em decadência. A princesa Haruno andava e olhava com um misto de espanto e compaixão a vida sofrida dos moradores de seu reino. A diferença entre as classes sociais era assustadora.

Desde que o rei ficara doente, várias doenças estavam afligindo aquelas pessoas e alguns saqueadores de outros reinos haviam assolado aquela parte do vilarejo, que estava sem guardas como proteção, afinal, desde a última guerra o rei não havia arrumado novos guardas para suprir a falta dos que tinham sofrido o infortúnio de perderem a vida lutando.

Os habitantes daquela área olhavam a princesa Haruno com espanto e respeito, pois já haviam ouvido falar dela, mas nunca a tinham visto de perto, afinal o único que ia naquela parte do vilarejo era o rei com seus guardas, mas já fazia muito tempo desde que tiveram uma última visita dele.

As pobres pessoas saíam de suas casas para admirar a beleza da princesa rosada que era acompanhada de vários guardas e de outras pessoas que pareciam ser da realeza também.

- Ano, Sakura-chan?! - chamou Naruto.

- Nani? - perguntou Sakura sem virar-se para loiro.

- Essas pessoas estão te encarando... - avisou.

- Será que é porque ela é uma princesa?! - explicou Neji, provocando Naruto por ser tão ingênuo.

- Neji-baka, não precisa ser grosso... u.u Eu só perguntei...

- Vejam essas pessoas... - disse Sakura, interrompendo os resmungos de Naruto - Eles estão precisando de ajuda. ó.ò

- Sakura... - começou a falar o Uchiha - Qualquer coisa que você precise para ajudá-los, estaremos a postos.

- Arigato[10], Sasuke-kun. - agradeceu com um de seus belos sorrisos.

Sakura parou para pensar na decisão que iria tomar para ajudar aquelas pessoas, mas quis começar com o básico.

- Guardas! - chamou a Haruno.

- Sim, vossa alteza! - um dos guardas, que parecia ser o chefe, começou a falar.

- Eu peço que vocês tragam mantimentos para essas pessoas... E também alguns médicos, pois elas estão contraindo doenças.

- Sim, vossa alteza! Voltaremos ao castelo para fazer o que a senhorita pediu! Mais alguma coisa?

- Vocês podem trazer alguns de meus servos para arrumar as casas daqui? Se não esterilizarem o local eles continuaram adquirindo as doenças.

- Traremos vossos servos, vossa alteza! E mandaremos outros guardas para ajudar a protegê-la, pois só dois de nós ficarão aqui com a senhorita.

- Arigato, minna! - disse a todos os guardas, apesar de só ter falado com o chefe, enquanto os outros ajoelhavam -se à sua frente.

- Com sua licença, vossa alteza! Vamos pessoal! - chamou o guarda chefe.

Dois guardas permaneceram perto da princesa enquanto os outros três, entre eles o chefe, partiam para a missão designada pela princesa

- Você será uma ótima rainha! - elogiou Sasuke baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.

- A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun... Demo, só estou fazendo o meu trabalho... Não quero que essas pessoas sofram doentes como meu pai... - agradeceu Sakura, corando.

- Seu pai ficará bem, e essas pessoas também.

- Eu espero que você esteja certo Sasuke-kun... - disse a rosada mergulhando em pensamentos e apreciando a suave brisa que afastava algumas mexas de seus longo cabelo.

Depois de alguns instantes de reflexão da Haruno, ela decidiu que iria procurar um médico para seu pai. Apesar de quase todos os médicos da vila já estarem averiguando a doença do rei, ainda haviam uma médica que seu servo Jiraya tinha lhe recomendado: uma tal de Tsunade. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela, mas, pelo que sabia, ela era difícil de ser encontrada. Entretanto, o esforço para achá-la valeria a pena, pois também ouvira falar que ela era uma das melhores, senão a melhor, médica do reino.

Sakura estava decidida a encontrar a tal médica e esperava que ela pudesse conseguir a cura para seu pai, mas precisava avisar seus amigos.

- Minna, eu ouvi falar que existe uma médica muito boa numa região levemente distante daqui, e estou decidida a achá-la! Não vou perder as esperanças no meu pai... Demo, isso é um assunto que _eu_ preciso resolver, então se vocês quiserem voltar...

- Sakura, deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você quer que nós deixemos você ir _sozinha_ com _só_ dois guardas para um local distante a procura de uma médica? - perguntou Sasuke, indignado.

- Não é bem isso Sasuke-kun... Não se preocupe, eu vou sozinha, mas os guardas estarão comigo... e além do mais, eu sei me proteger. u.ú - explicou Sakura.

- Ah! Você sabe se proteger? E você acha que nós vamos nos contentar com dois guardas e a sua incrível determinação em machucar alguém para te proteger? Você é bondosa demais para machucar quem quer que seja... Se você voltar machucada, então todos nós nos sentiremos culpados pelo resto de nossas vidas... Sem contar que se alguma coisa te acontecer e, por uma maldição, você vier a morrer, de que vai adiantar? Você se arriscou, seu pai não teve a cura...

- É-É mesmo S-Sakura-san, nós estamos d-dispostos a te ajudar no que f-for preciso! – apoiou Hinata.

- Ah Sakura-chan! Você sabe que mesmo que você não me deixasse ir eu iria né? – exclamou Naruto.

- Pode contar conosco! – confirmou Neji.

- D-Demo... – a Haruno tentou contrariá-los.

- Não tem "mas" Sakura, nós vamos e pronto! – encerrou o Uchiha.

- Wakatta[11], wakatta... Sasuke-kun, Minna! Vocês me convenceram... Podem vir comigo... Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês! – concordou Sakura.

- Ótimo! Então vamos lá! – disse o moreno empolgado.

**¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji e Hinata cavalgavam rumo à cidade próxima ao reino, em busca de Tsunade. De repente, foram interrompidos por uma criança assustada e chorosa que tropeçara e caíra em sua frente.

Sakura contemplava a criança à sua frente e dirigia-se à pequenina garota com ternura e afagava seus cabelos cor de palha, enquanto acalmava a expressão tensa daqueles olhos castanhos claros.

Observando aquela cena Naruto foi preenchido com um sentimento de nostalgia.

**.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·. FLASH BLACK ON.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸**

O sol radiante iluminava o rosto singelo do pequeno garoto loiro que balançava lúgubre (N/A: Lúgubre é triste viu?! Pois é né... Fanfic é cultura! xD) em uma madeira presa por cordas no tronco de uma árvore. O desprezo irradiado pelos olhos dos filhos dos nobres afligia os pensamentos da criança. A vida de Naruto era tediosa, pois os únicos que se dirigiam a ele eram os servos do palácio, que, geralmente, estavam atarefados o bastante para perderem seu precioso tempo dando-lhe atenção. Apenas Iruka e Jiraya, que também eram servos, haviam criado tamanho afeto pelo menino que abriam mão de uma parte do seu tempo para diverti-lo, mesmo que depois tivessem que dar conta de suas tarefas em um espaço de tempo menor.

Perdido em suas penosas divagações, Naruto não notou que uma pequena garota de cabelos róseos soltos, com um vestido azul bebê, acompanhada de dois servos: Jiraya e Kakashi, aproximava-se.

- Ohayo[12]! Meu nome é Sakura, e o seu? – perguntou a menina com um tímido sorriso.

O garoto espantou-se com a presença da rosada, caindo, de súbito, do balanço.

- Y-Yo[13]! – disse, recompondo-se.

- T-Tudo bem com você? – falou entre risinhos.

- V-Você é a princesa não é? Meu nome é Naruto... G-Gomen nasai[14] por não reconhecê-la antes, Vossa Alteza! – disse já se prostrando em uma reverência.

- Não precisa fazer isso! – disse, interrompendo o loiro.

- H-Hai [15] – confirmou Naruto.

Kakashi e Jiraya divertiam-se vendo as duas crianças conversando. (**N/A:** Gente imagina a cena... Seria muito fofo... Desculpa... voltando à história! n.n)

Sakura, apesar de ser uma princesa, também era muito sozinha por ter que freqüentar inúmeras aulas de etiqueta, línguas, administração do reino, etc. e não ter tempo de se divertir.

A amizade da rosada com Naruto fez com que ela dedicasse seu tempo para os ensinamentos da nobreza, mas também disponibilizasse tempo para sua fase mais singela e adorável: a infância.

Naruto encontrara em Sakura a irmandade que nunca tivera e a garota encontrara nele a felicidade que nunca tivera tempo de procurar.

**.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·. FLASH BLACK OFF.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸.·`¯`·.¸¸**

- Sakura-chan... – balbuciou Naruto, admirando a garota de cabelos rosados desalinhar os cabelos da criança que interrompera o caminho deles.

Depois de tranqüilizar a pequena garota, a princesa Haruno indagou:

- E então, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou oferecendo sua meiguice e gentileza num doce sorriso.

- A-Ayumi – respondeu receosa a criança.

- Muito bem, Ayumi-chan, o que aconteceu que você estava andando pra cá sozinha?

- Eu me perdi dos meus pais... – lamentou a criança, até que seus olhos se preenchessem com água e ela desabasse a chorar nos ombros da princesa Haruno que ajoelhava para ficar da altura da garota.

- Não fique assim, Ayumi-chan. Nós vamos encontrar seus pais. – prometeu a garota.

- H-Honto ni[16]? – indagou a garota secando suas lágrimas com a costa de uma de suas delicadas e pequeninas mãos.

- Hai. Eu e meus amigos vamos te ajudar a achar seus pais. – a promessa da princesa fez com que a garotinha olhasse desconfiada para Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata e os três guardas. – Não se preocupe! Eles são confiáveis e vão te ajudar também!

- W-Wakarimasen[17] – assentiu a menina.

- Então, minna! Onegai shimasu[18], vamos ajudar a Ayumi-chan!

- Mochiron[19], Sakura-san! – confirmou Neji.

- K-Kekkoo desu[20], Sakura-san – apoiou Hinata.

- Sempre estaremos aqui pra te ajudar Sakura-chan! Seu desejo é uma ordem! Datte bayo![21] – disse Naruto, empolgado. O que ele dizia era verdade, para ele o desejo dela sempre seria uma ordem, porque sem ela talvez ele nunca tivesse um desejo, já que fora abandonado em seu palácio ainda muito pequeno. E, além do mais, ela dera mais que uma moradia para ele. Dera sua valiosa e insubstituível amizade. Ele devia muito a ela.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar conosco nee, Sakura? – disse Sasuke, juntando-se ao grupo que apoiava a garota.

Depois de concordarem em achar o lar de Ayumi, os cinco amigos saíram procurando pela pequena vila os pais da menina, os quais ela mesma descrevera. Depois de horas procurando, enfim acharam a família da pequena.

- Arigato gozaimasu[22] – agradeceram os pais da garotinha, aliviados por não ter acontecido nada com a filha.

- Doo itashimashite[23] – disse Sakura, num sorriso satisfeito por ter ajudado a garotinha.

Depois dos agradecimentos, os amigos continuaram seu caminho, até, como sempre, Naruto interromper o silêncio, dessa vez com uma observação.

- Sakura-chan... Você é sempre tão bondosa... – disse suspirando.

- Eu não fiz nada de mais Naruto... Eu só fiz o que qualquer pessoa de bom senso faria... Eu não podia deixar aquela pobre garotinha chorando sem fazer nada, nee? – explicou a rosada.

- É Sakura, você diz não ter feito nada, demo é difícil achar pessoas tão generosas como você... Poucas pessoas que eu conheço teriam destinado o seu tempo para fazer o que você fez... – concluiu Sasuke.

- N-Não me elogiem tanto... #u.ú# – disse Sakura, ficando corada.

**.o0×X×0o.**

O dia estava passando, e nesse momento o sol já dificultava o percurso, causando suor e cansaço nos viajantes. Os cavalos já estavam quase no seu limite e precisavam descansar, assim como seus donos, mas todos tinham decidido não parar, pois a saúde do rei era um caso urgente e precisavam encontrar a solução logo.

RONC (N/A.: Minna, eu já avisei em outros capítulos que minha sonoplastia é horrível, então, me desculpem! Se souberem algo sobre sonoplastia mandem uma review ou um e-mail me dizendo como se faz isso porque eu ainda sou novata... ú.ù O mesmo para as palavras em japonês... Se alguma palavra estiver errada me avisem ok?!)

A barriga de Naruto roncando o interrompera de seus devaneios e de outro silêncio que se instalara no ambiente. Odiava não poder controlar seu estômago, pensava consigo mesmo, enrubescendo.

O barulho fizera com que todos os presentes olhassem para o loiro, arrancando risinhos de alguns dos presentes e fazendo com que Naruto permanecesse de cabeça baixa.

Com um sorriso tímido, Hinata tomou a palavra.

- S-Sakura-san, acho melhor providenciarmos a comida, não acha? – indagou a garota de olhos perolados.

- É mesmo, Sakura-san. Cavalgamos a manhã inteira e até agora não comemos nada. Quem sabe depois de uma refeição não ficamos mais dispostos, não é Naruto? – afirmou Neji.

- É-É mesmo, Sakura-chan. Vamos comer. Estou com fome. – confessou o loiro, ainda envergonhado.

- Tudo bem Naruto. Eu tinha pedido para os guardas que vierem para cuidar de nossa proteção trazerem comida, mas teremos que esperar a chegada deles. Que tal acharmos uma clareira para descansarmos e esperarmos nossa refeição? – propôs a princesa Haruno.

Dentro de meia hora, aproximadamente, os cinco acharam uma clareira. Já iam tirando as cargas de seus cavalos para que eles também descansassem, quando foram despertos por duas pessoas que paravam à sua frente.

- Vossa Alteza, com sua licença! – pediu um deles.

- Estamos aqui para lhe informar que dentro de dez minutos os guardas com a sua refeição estarão chegando, e suas ordens de apoio a vila já estão sendo executadas, sendo que já foram mandados para o local uma equipe de médicos e outros profissionais requeridos pela senhorita. – contou o outro guarda.

- Nós dois somos da guarda real e estamos aqui para proteger a senhorita e seus amigos! – explicou o primeiro que tinha tomado a palavra, o qual também vestia a mesma roupa que Kakashi, o uniforme da guarda real, exceto pela máscara que só o Hatake possuía.

- Arigato! – agradeceu a princesa observando as duas pessoas que se encontravam ajoelhadas a sua frente.

O que tinha tomado a palavra primeiro tinha olhos pretos arredondados e cabelo em forma de cuia, (N/A: Adivinha quem é?) e parecia transparecer um espírito empolgado e disposto, sendo que cada palavra parecia ter sido pronunciada com todo o ânimo que possuía em sua alma.

Já o que falara depois e explicara a situação parecia ter um jeito indiferente, como se todas as palavras que pronunciasse não tivessem a menor relevância em sua vida, o que fazia com que parecesse que ele não tinha emoções, apesar de estar sempre provido de um sorrisinho. Sua característica principal, entretanto, era sua pele muito branca e o cabelo liso escorrido.

Enquanto conheciam os novos guardas que os acompanhariam em sua jornada, os guardas com a comida chegavam, estendendo no chão um pedaço de tecido para que os nobres não sentassem na grama suja, era o que diziam eles ao perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo.

Minutos depois e uma farta e variada refeição estava organizada no chão, como um piquenique.

- Yoshi![24] Itadakimasu![25] – dizia o loiro já se sentando e unindo as mãos a frente como forma de agradecimento ao que iria comer.

Todos comeram e, depois de estarem satisfeitos, dirigiram-se para perto de uma árvore para descansarem a viagem do dia, banhados pela luz laranja do entardecer.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Quando todos acordaram já estava escuro, pois como dormiram de tarde, acabaram acordando no meio da noite.

Mesmo já estando escuro, decidiram prosseguir seu percurso.

A noite era caracterizada pelo som característico dos grilos e por um luar inspirador.

Entretanto, fosse pela falta de luz ou sua imaginação amedrontada, todos se sentiam incomodados pelo breu que os cercava, imaginando coisas que só veriam em pesadelos.

O silêncio do medo que cada um carregava silenciosamente, para não admiti-lo, fazia com que cada galho que cada um pisasse, trouxesse para os rostos atentos um olhar assustado.

Andando por entre as árvores sombrias, Sasuke sentiu que estava sendo observado.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Glossário:**

1 **Ano **- Hmmm...

2 **Minna** - Pessoal

3 **Teme **- Maldito e afins

4 **Baka** - Idiota

5 **Onegai **- Por favor

6 **Demo** - Mas

7 **Nani** - O quê?

8 **Aho** - Idiota e afins

9 **Nee **- O equivalente ao nosso "né?"

10 **Arigato** - Obrigado

11 **Wakatta** - Entendido, Tudo bem

12 **Ohayo** - Bom dia

13 **Yo** - Oi

14 **Gomen nasai** - Me desculpe

15 **Hai **- Sim, ok

16 **Honto ni** - Verdade

17 **Wakarimasen** - Entendido, Tudo bem, ok

18 **Onegai shimasu** - "Por favor" enfatizado

19 **Mochiron** - é claro, naturalmente

20 **Kekkoo desu** - Certamente, com certeza

21 **Dattebayo** - Datte Bayo é um sufixo utilizado na língua japonesa que indica a irritação do sujeito sobre a segunda pessoa que não entendeu (ou fez, etc) o que o sujeito : Wakatta ttebayo! (eu ja disse que entendi!jah entendi, tah bom?)

22 **Arigato Gozaimasu** - Obrigado enfatizado

23 **Doo itashimashite** - de nada; não há de que

24 **Yoshi** - o que você diz quando começa alguma coisa. Algo como 'lá vou eu' ou 'Tudo bem, então'

25 **Itadakimasu** - Obrigado pela comida

Fonte do Glossário:

/dani-se/?page_id=23

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yo Minna, espero que tenham gostada, fiz com muito carinho xD.**

**Avisos importantes:**

**1 - Minhas aulas começaram e eu estudo em tempo integral, então fica dificil eu atualizar a fic, mas prometo que vou me esforçar e vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Quem sabe em uma aula chata de português (sem preconceitos) não venha a inspiração x), nada que me impeça de fazer um esboço não é?**

**2 - Não vai ter mais "Nos próximos capítulos...", irei deixar o gostinho de surpresa e mistério no ar.**

**Ah! E mais uma coisa: queria dizer o meu MUITO OBRIGADA para:**

_- Argonium Platinum Afarensis_

_- S_

_- Paula-sama._

**Obrigado a todos vocês que mandaram reviews e a todos aqueles que só leram também! n.n . E se quiserem mandar mais eu não vou achar ruim... Até servirá de estímulo para continuar! Como sou novata aqui, críticas são muito bem-vindas! Queria agradecer ao fórum - SasuSaku Forevá que me ajudou bastante, me dando inspiração e quem sabe eu não entre num começo de romance no próximo capitulo... hsuiahsuihas... **

**Uma frase para alegrar seus dias...**

**"Se você obedece todas as regras acaba perdendo toda diversão"(esse é meu lema! xD)**

**Ja ne Minna!!! Então por enquanto é só! Até... quando eu entrar... =***


	4. Desespero! Caem as Pétalas da Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... e sim ao Kishimoto-sempai! ^-^

- Fala

"Pensamentos"

**Aviso:** Este capítulo tem várias palavras em japonês, por isso, aconselho aos que não entenderem, que consultem o Glossário no final do Capítulo! Boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores...**

Sakura e seus amigos continuam a vagar pelo reino em busca de um médico, enquanto fazem isso eles ajudam a região abatida pelos ladrões. Naruto recordava de sua infância e como conheceu a Princesa Haruno.

* * *

**..:: Capítulo IV – Desespero! Caem as Pétalas da Primavera ::..**

O céu era uma mescla de azul anil com o mais puro negro da noite. Os cinco jovens eram acompanhados pelos guardas com extrema cautela, mesmo assim o príncipe Uchiha estava se sentindo incomodado com uma presença no local.

"Estamos sendo seguidos, tenho certeza, será que os guardas não perceberam?" - pensava o jovem.

-Uuuuu. (N/A: hauishas que horror de sonoplastia! xD Como que é um som de uma coruja? xP) - uma coruja que estava em um galho da árvore, assustada com a grande movimentação que os jovens faziam, sai do seu humilde local de repouso em busca de outra árvore em um lugar mais pacato, sobrevoando a cabeça de Naruto, fazendo com que o jovem de olhos azuis estremecesse e saltasse de medo. Naruto cai sentado no chão úmido, assustando todos seus companheiros e provocando risos.

Naruto estava pálido, morrendo de medo daquele caminho sombrio e escuro, mas sua face branca de medo deu lugar a um tom avermelhado de vergonha, pois a mão de seu companheiro Uchiha encontrava-se estendida para si.

- A- Arigatou Sasuke - falou sem jeito o loiro, atendendo o Uchiha.

-Tome mais cuidado Naruto - avisou Neji enquanto Naruto recompunha-se.

-H-hai - falou Naruto meio sem jeito.

Sakura via a cena com atenção e não pode deter um leve sorriso em sua face. Tanto ela como Sasuke sabiam que Naruto tinha um medo exagerado em relação a fantasmas. Claro que isso não a incomodava muito, até achava graça. Seu pai, o rei, falava sempre para Naruto que fantasmas não existiam, mas o loiro, teimoso como sempre fora, não acreditava.

Essas recordações fizeram com que a princesa se lembrasse de seu amado pai, o qual estava debilitado, esperando uma cura. Sakura estava decidida a encontrar um médico capaz de curar seu pai. Essas lembranças fizeram brotar uma lágrima fria e solitária na pele macia da princesa. A qual não passou despercebida pela princesa Hyuuga que estava ao seu lado.

- S-Sakura-san? Daijobu [1]? - falou em voz baixa a tímida Hyuuga

- Hai, Arigato Hinata... Não é nada. - disse com um leve sorriso enquanto enxugava a lágrima de sua face.

Hinata imaginava todo o sofrimento de sua amiga, e sentia-se culpada por não poder fazer nada além de acompanhá-la na árdua procura pela médica que possivelmente poderia trazer a cura para seu pai. Hinata foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela doce voz da amiga que lhe questionava algo.

- Hinata o que você desejava quando ia ao meu castelo, antes de sairmos para minha busca? - perguntou a jovem rosada mantendo a voz baixa.

- N-Não queria nada S-Sakura-san... E-Eu só ia te visitar... – mentiu a garota de olhos perolados, que agora tomavam uma expressão entristecida ao lembrar-se das últimas palavras de seu pai.

O rei Hyuuga cobrava muito dela, argumentando que comparada às outras princesas ela não tinha a honra e a coragem necessária para governar um reino. Ele sempre a criticava pelo seu jeito tímido, esbravejando que ela nunca faria um acordo com outro reino se corasse a cada palavra do outro governante. Mas ela mesma sabia que esse era seu jeito, e não poderia mudá-lo assim, de uma ora para outra.

Em seus pensamentos, conformava-se em ser sempre acanhada e não ter dom algum para governar qualquer reino que fosse, tendo o primo como pessoa ideal para assumir o cargo que seria ocupado por ela. Hinata pensava que talvez nada a fizesse ter coragem o suficiente para coisa alguma. Envergonhava-se de ser sempre a donzela em perigo, de não ser a princesa decidida e carismática como sua amiga rosada, de não ser a filha ideal para seu pai, de não ser tudo aquilo que enxergava nas outras pessoas. Nada a faria ser a garota ideal... Pensava a garota, triste.

Ao refletir sobre isso, passou por sua cabeça que talvez um certo alguém a fizesse mudar. Sim. Só havia uma pessoa que a incentivava a ser tudo aquilo que desejava ser, independentemente da opinião dos outros. Só havia um alguém que a dava forças para prosseguir com suas tentativas de melhora para, quem sabe, um dia se tornar uma rainha. E esse alguém era um garoto loiro de olhos azuis celestes, com um sorriso radiante. Tudo bem que ele mal falava com ela, e que se cumprimentavam por educação por terem a garota rosada como amiga em comum, mas fora isso, o loiro só estava com Hinata em suas divagações. E para ela isso já bastava, pois a simples imagem de Naruto já a encorajava. Era uma pena ele nunca a ter notado. Quando parava para analisar suas chances com o garoto, a Hyuuga assumia um semblante desanimado.

Ela bem sabia que o loiro era um simples empregado do castelo Haruno, e que ele só tinha todas as suas regalias no reino por ser um dos melhores amigos da rosada, mas ela não se importava com o nível social dele. Para ela, o que importava era o nobre coração que ele tinha, muito melhor do que muitos dos nobres da realeza, mas sabia que mesmo que o loiro correspondesse seus sentimentos, ainda teria que enfrentar seu pai. E esse era só um dos fatos que a distanciava do garoto.

Ainda tinha o amor platônico de Naruto pela Haruno. Essa era, sem dúvidas, a parte mais triste dos obstáculos por que Hinata teria de passar para alcançar o coração do loiro. Ela notava o sorriso sincero e apaixonado que ele dirigia a Haruno, que a mesma enxergava como amizade, ou fingia entender como tal para não iludir o garoto. Por mais que a garota de olhos perolados soubesse que a princesa Haruno amava incondicionalmente o único herdeiro Uchiha, ainda temia pelo romance do loiro com a rosada, pois o garoto de olhos ônix por quem Sakura nutria um forte sentimento tinha a fama de ser demasiadamente frio, expressando em raríssimas vezes o afeto que tinha pelos seus amigos. E sendo Naruto tão cativante e bondoso, a rosada acabaria por optar pelo amor puro e sincero do amigo a sofrer o eterno desprezo do Uchiha. Era uma questão de tempo. Mas Hinata não conseguia ter inveja da Haruno, de modo algum. Sakura sempre a aconchegara com seu sorriso doce e sua amizade fiel e sincera. Todas as vezes que era menosprezada pelo pai, encontrava na alegria e receptividade da rosada, a fuga para seus problemas, apesar da amiga não saber tudo por que a Hyuuga passava, pois Hinata julgava ser um fardo que só ela mesma poderia carregar, sem ter que preocupar ou causar pena em ninguém.

- Hinata... Você não quer me contar alguma coisa?! – incentivou a Haruno. – Eu notei que você tem estado um pouco abatida nos últimos dias... O que houve? – questionou.

- E-Eu? N-Não tenho nada pra falar S-Sakura-san... Eu estou bem... – disse Hinata, tentando esconder sua tristeza.

- Hinata, eu te conheço desde criança! Não vai conseguir mentir pra mim assim tão facilmente... – disse a princesa Haruno, balançando o dedo indicador negativamente para expressar sua convicção e depois pousando o mesmo dedo na testa da amiga de olhos perolados.

- S-Sakura-san! O.O E-Eu... Eu não queria ficar no meu castelo, só isso... Quando estou lá, a única coisa que faço é ouvir meu pai me criticar e inferiorizar... – confessou Hinata, se escondendo em sua franja.

- Eu sinto muito, Hinata... – lamentou com um sorriso sincero a Haruno – Demo [2] eu sei que seu pai vai reconhecê-la um dia... Você é uma grande princesa! Trata a todos do reino com muita harmonia e bondade - reconheceu. – Quero estar no seu castelo no dia em que for coroada rainha! – incentivou Sakura, estendendo a mão com um "jóia". n.n b

- A-ari-gatou S-sa-kura-s-san - falou bastante tímida a Hyuuga

- Pode me chamar só de Sakura... Conhecemo-nos há bastante tempo pra você ser tão formal... – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

-Wakata Sa-sakura-san, quero dizer, Sakura - falou Hinata com um sorriso.

A conversa entre as duas princesas continuava num tom mais baixo que o normal, já que a Hyuuga não falava muito alto, sendo assim, só as duas ouviam o diálogo.

- A lua está linda hoje não é mesmo, Sakura-s... Sakura - admirou Hinata.

- Verdade... Sabe Hinata, você se parece muito com a lua... E não é só por causa dos seus olhos perolados... Seu tom branco guarda uma pureza e uma tranqüilidade inigualáveis e seu brilho ilumina a escuridão do coração das pessoas. - falou singelamente Sakura enquanto repara na lua crescente a qual matinha o mais puro branco.

- A-Arigatou... A-Arigatou Sakura-s... Sakura... Por sempre me apoiar e me incentivar... – disse Hinata com um sorriso de gratidão.

- O que é isso Hinata... É pra isso que servem os amigos não é?! – respondeu a Haruno, com seu característico sorriso doce.

O silencio instalou no local por um breve instante, até as duas princesas ouvirem o chamado do guarda pálido que viera para suprir a falta de seguranças.

- Hime-sama[3], não fique muito pra trás, por favor! – alertou Sai.

-Hai, já estamos indo. – respondeu Sakura.

Minutos depois as duas garotas se juntavam aos outros amigos. A conversa as entretera tanto, que nem perceberam que haviam ficado para trás.

**.o0×X×0o.**

As duas jovens princesas já estavam juntando-se ao grupo.

- Sakura-san, você é uma princesa e deve ser cuidar – alertou Lee – Não podemos perder uma princesa tão graciosa como o começo da primavera...

- A-a-arigatou – respondeu Sakura em tom tão vermelho que lembrava a Hinata.

Lee virou para trás enquanto andava e começou a conversar com a princesa Haruno, dizendo o quanto ela era boa, gentil e linda. Sakura se encontrava muito encabulada com os elogios de Lee, nem conseguia pensar em nada. Hinata continha uma risada enquanto via o jeito da amiga. Naruto olhava emburrado, Sasuke tentava manter-se imparcial com a cena, mas quem o conhecia sabia que estava levemente irritado e Sai estava alerta, como se a cada centímetro que Lee se aproximava de Sakura fosse um perigo.

- Não existe outra princesa tão gentil e doce como você Sakura-chan – Lee tagarelava – Você é muito....

- Cuidado Lee! – interrompeu Sakura.

Era tarde demais. Lee batera com tanta força no galho de uma das árvores que acabara por cair bruscamente do cavalo, ganhando assim um leve inchaço na cabeça.

– Lee! Você está bem? – perguntou aflita a princesa.

Sakura desceu rapidamente de seu cavalo e agachou-se para examinar minuciosamente o ferimento que Lee ganhara pelo choque contra o galho. Imediatamente perguntou:

- Sai, ainda tem curativos em sua bolsa? – perguntou Sakura.

- Hai, hime-sama. – respondeu Sai entregando à princesa uma bolsa com ataduras e remédios.

Sakura começou então a limpar cuidadosamente o ferimento, com suas mãos delicadas e precisas. A leveza com que passava o remédio contido em um dos frascos fornecidos por sai fazia a idéia de estar machucado ser esquecida por Lee, afinal não era qualquer um que teria a regalia de ter a princesa como enfermeira

O guarda parecia não estar nesse mundo. Sakura cada vez o encantava mais, e embora soubesse que era impossível qualquer relação com a garota, já que ele era um simples servo do palácio, ele ainda a contemplava com admiração e afeto.

"Ela é perfeita", pensava ele, enumerando todas as qualidades da garota mentalmente. Quem desejaria mais da vida com uma garota meiga, amorosa, inteligente, determinada e bondosa como Sakura?! Era o que Lee se perguntava, sonhando com uma vida ao lado da princesa para si.

Enquanto isso Naruto observava a cena num misto de inveja e revolta. Ele sabia que a amiga sempre ajudava a todos, sem distinção, mas essa sua característica era demais até mesmo para ela. Sakura sempre ajudara as pessoas com todo a dedicação e amor que conseguisse, mesmo que involuntariamente. Era algo dela. Mas ter que olhar aquela cena o deixava fervilhando. Lee era só um guarda, não merecia tal atenção. E em sua cabeça ele mesmo admitia que na verdade ele desejaria apenas estar em seu lugar, afinal ele a conhecia a tantos anos... Mesmo assim nunca fora tratado daquele jeito. Embora não pudesse reclamar de Sakura de modo algum, afinal ela a acolhera, mesmo não tendo sangue real, ela o tratava como igual, como um irmão... E toda vez que o garoto pensava no modo sem nenhuma outra intenção da parte dela, toda vez que ele pensava que nem sequer passava pela cabeça dela a possibilidade de tê-lo como seu companheiro e amor, seu coração se entristecia. A companhia dela era indispensável para ele, como ar para os pulmões, mas o fato de ter conhecimento de quem fazia o coração da garota bater mais forte o dilacerava. Ainda mais sendo essa pessoa seu melhor amigo. Ele negava para sim mesmo que ela amava Sasuke, para que seu coração pudesse ter uma esperança. Uma vida sem Sakura não tinha brilho. Ela era seu brilho de todas as manhãs. Pensar nisso o deprimia. Mas antes um guarda estar sendo praticamente acariciado com o tratamento médico da garota do que o amor de sua vida, isso sim lhe partiria o coração, porque seria num ato desses que Sakura demonstraria que sua vida girava em torno do garoto. E ele nem poderia se sentir mal por isso, afinal ele sentia a mesma coisa... por ela. Naruto interrompeu-se de seus pensamentos para olhar a sua volta com racionalidade.

Hinata observava a cena com igual atenção. Analisava as expressões do loiro, e seu coração doía ao ver que seus olhos transpareciam tristeza. Ela sabia que se olhasse para a tristeza dele por mais alguns momentos suas lágrimas insistiriam em alcançar-lhe o rosto, então escondeu-se em sua franja para esconder-se da realidade. Mas ao desviar-se um pouco dos olhos azuis que a fazia sonhar, deparou-se com um incomodado Uchiha pensando em algo que o distanciara deste mundo, então a garota cogitou que o moreno estivesse com ciúmes, mas pensou que seria mais racional aceitar como verdade que ele estava entediado com a demora dos curativos de Sakura.

Ao notar que todos a observavam esperando que terminasse logo o curativo, Sakura sugeriu:

– Minna [4], podem ir na frente se quiserem, parece que vai demorar um pouco para terminar o tratamento do Lee e não quero atrasar nossa viagem, principalmente pelo objetivo importante que ela tem.

- Claro que não Sakura-chan! Acha que vamos te deixar aqui sozinha com... sozinha aqui na estrada?! – gritou Naruto exaltado, olhando com uma mescla de raiva e inveja de Lee.

- Não. Ela tem toda a razão... Vamos indo na frente mesmo. – disse friamente o Uchiha. Aquela cena o dava náuseas. [N/A: Por que será né gente?! =D

Aquelas palavras causaram um choque no rosto antes concentrado de Sakura. Embora tenha sugerido que fossem na frente, não esperava que o Uchiha fosse aceitar tão prontamente. Ela já se acostumara com seu jeito frio, mas não insensível. Era apenas seu jeito de ser, o que podia ser explicado com seu passado nem tão agradável, mesmo assim ela não esperava que ele desprezasse tanto o fato de ela ficar para trás na viagem.

- T- tudo bem, podem ir na frente – disse a princesa, com a voz falha depois das palavras do Uchiha – Logo estaremos a caminho, não é mesmo Lee?

- Hai, Hime-sama – falou Lee com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

Então Sakura continuou com os curativos de Lee, enquanto via seus amigos se distanciarem.

**.o0×X×0o.**

**Hinata ainda olhava para trás. Uma sensação estranha tomava seu corpo, como se algo horrível estivesse prestes a acontecer. Uma aflição entorpecia sua mente, então Hinata tentou prestar atenção na estrada, a fim de desviar sua mente de pensamentos tão ruins, mas foi em vão, pois a estrada escurecia cada vez mais, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha da garota de olhos perolados.**

**.o0×X×0o.**

**Sakura acabara de tratar o ferimento de Lee, satisfeita com o trabalho concluído.**

Plaft! O barulho de um galho se quebrando fez com que os cavalos de Sakura e Lee saíssem em disparada, deixando seus respectivos donos no meio da mata, sozinhos. Sakura ao ouvir o barulho deu um pulo. Os dois estavam na beira da estrada escura, no começo de uma densa floresta.

- Hime –sama, você está bem? – perguntou o Lee,vendo a expressão da jovem flor.

- H-Hai [5] – disse a princesa, ainda assustada.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu vou te proteger de todo mal! Não se preocupe, estou aqui para dar minha vida para salvá-la – falou Lee em meio a um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- A-arigatou Lee... – agradeceu com um sorriso, ainda com receio de andarem naquela estrada escura e abandonada.

Lee levantou-se com a ajuda da princesa, e então seguiram o caminho até conseguirem chegar onde seus amigos estavam. A floresta parecia outra naquele momento, não havia som algum, nenhum animal aparecia no meio do caminho, Sakura seguia o caminho ao lado de Lee,ondas de medo e de terror passavam pelo seu corpo, suas mãos estavam juntas umas das outras perto de seu peito.A garota tremia. E como tremia! Qualquer barulho de galho a assustava, mas algo estava estranho. Não era só um tremor de medo, havia algo mais, algo que ela não sabia o que era, algo que incomodava mais... Como se o elo que unia seu coração ao corpo fosse se romper, como se tudo fosse quebrar na negra noite.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Naruto estava entediado, ainda na sua mente via a imagem de Sakura tratando de Rock Lee, que por sinal estava demorando muito para voltar. "Se aquele sobrancelhudo fez alguma coisa para a Sakura-chan, ele vai se ver comigo" pensava sem parar. Em sua mente martelava ele se perguntava o porquê da demora, como um relógio descompassado em sua cabeça. Não agüentando mais falou:

- Teme! [6] Você não acha que a Sakura-chan está demorando? – perguntou para o Uchiha que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- Hunf.... Ela é uma princesa Naruto, ela tem todo direito de fazer o que quiser – respondeu indiferente o jovem.

- Ah!!!!!!!! Temee, mas é estranho ela ficar lá trás com o sobrancelhudo.- berrava Naruto.

- Esqueça disso Naruto, e ande logo... – falou seriamente o Uchiha.

Naruto ficou com uma expressão de irritação no rosto, mas continuou caminhando.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Uma densa neblina cercava a floresta nesse momento. Lee e Sakura continuavam andando lentamente, então ambos depararam-se com a figura de uma mulher ruiva caída na floresta.

- Lee olha tem uma garota caída ai! – Alertou Sakura, enquanto Lee assentia com a cabeça. – Ela pode estar ferida, temos que ajudá-la.

Lee fez que sim com a cabeça, seus olhos arredondados continham um brilho de admiração. Sakura era uma excelente pessoa. Todo reino orgulhava-se dela e de sua família. Não importava o que acontecia e nem a quem acontecia, sempre a família Haruno estava disposta ajudar. Sakura era um belo botão de esperança para o povo.

Então Lee e Sakura começaram a andar lentamente em direção a mulher ruiva. O silencio se instalou no local, dando a impressão de que ia devorá-los. Lee só tinha uma coisa em sua cabeça: proteger a princesa. Era muito honroso saber que estava servindo-a. Ninguém acreditava que Lee seria um bom guarda e nem que ele se tornaria um guarda real, e essa sensação de poder agora proteger a princesa lembrou-o de sua infância.

**- Flash Black on -**

Lee caminhava pelos arredores da propriedade Haruno, caminhando preocupadamente martelando em sua mente sobre o que faria de sua vida. Seus amigos e os meninos de sua idade sonhavam em ser guardas de umas das grandes famílias reais, mas ele não tinha nenhum talento para ser guarda e muito menos nenhuma motivação para tal profissão.

Enquanto andava, via um belo campo de flores que era um verdadeiro mar de flores e dentre as muitas rosas, narcisos e girassóis encontrava se uma linda menina de cabelos rosados, enfeitado por varias florzinhas. Seu sorriso ofuscava o brilho do sol, seu rosto era tal meigo que parecia um cristal que podia ser quebrado a qualquer toque inadequado. Lee ficou atrás da arvore vendo a pela criança brincando com as flores e borboletas. As damas que estavam ao seu lado soltavam risinhos a cada brincadeirinha da menina. Quando se deu conta, Lee viu que já estava anoitecendo, então alguns guardas se aproximaram. Foi então que Lee reparou nos seus trajes. Eram guardas reais, guardas treinados a dar a vida pela família real, o que fez Lee deduzir que aquela garotinha só podia ser a filha dos Haruno, o novo botão de cerejeira, a alegria do reino.

Aquela garotinha que parecia ser esculpida em cristal por criaturas mágicas era a princesa. Nesse exato momento Lee sentiu uma enorme vontade protegê-la, de cuidar para que nenhum mal acontecesse e que nada tirasse aquele lindo sorriso inocente de sua face.

Lee viu a princesa indo embora para o castelo então resolveu voltar para sua casa, com o intuito de ser um guarda bom para sua princesa. Ele agora estava na floresta, porém conforme a escuridão caía o garoto notava que estava se perdendo. O garoto corria como louco, bateu com força a cabeça em alguém, o que o fez ir ao chão. Então olhou para cima e viu que era um guarda real que estava fazendo a ronda. O guarda tinha uma roupa verde, seus cabelos eram em formato de cuia e seus olhos eram confusos. Lee sentiu um pouco de medo ao ver o guarda.

- Tudo bem com você criança? – perguntou o guarda.

- S-sim, desculpe – falou Lee enquanto fazia uma reverência.

- Pare com isso! Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o guarda real.

- Sou Rock Lee – disse ao ser levantar.

- Muito prazer Rock Lee, sou Maito Gai – disse o guarda, levantando o dedo polegar em um sinal de tudo bem, acompanhado com um sorriso.

Lee ficou impressionado com o guarda, que, depois de conversarem, o ajudou a chegar em casa. Lee adormeceu com um único propósito em mente: ser um guarda real para proteger a pequena princesa.

No outro dia a tarde, Lee estava treinando em uma clareira da floresta, já que queria ser um bom guarda. Seus cabelos compridos mantidos presos por uma trança estavam molhados por causa do suor. Todos os seus colegas diziam que ele não conseguiria ser um bom guarda por ter uma péssima habilidade com espada e ser um pouco ruim em luta corporal, o que o deixava muito chateado, mas não o abalava de todo. Ele treinava sem parar e nem percebeu que uma pessoa se aproximava do local, quando Lee caiu no chão exausto, seu corpo não agüentava nem ficar em pé, foi então que ele percebeu que o guarda real Maito Gai estava na clareira vendo-o.

- Por que ser esforça tanto jovem Lee? – perguntou Gai com uma voz pensativa.

- Para ser um bom guarda real e proteger a princesa... Mas todos acham que eu não sirvo pra isso. – falou Lee, sentando na grama.

- Sabe Lee, você me lembra muito eu quando criança, sabe por quê?

- Por causa da aparência? – respondeu Lee.

- Hahaha, não. É o fogo da juventude dentro de você, sua determinação é incrível. E eu era assim também... – Lee olhou para o homem na sua frente com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

- Você quer que eu o treine? – perguntou Maito olhando fixamente para o garotinho ao seu lado.

- HAI! – disse Lee sem pensar duas vezes. Ser treinado por um guarda real era como estar mais próximo de realizar seu sonho de proteger a princesa.

- Mas eu aviso que não será nada fácil. Eu te mostrarei o caminho, mas você vai ter que segui-lo com suas próprias pernas – falou Gai.

- Aceito, por favor me treine!! – disse Lee entusiasmado, mas ao mesmo tempo suplicante.

- Tudo bem, irei treiná-lo. – finalizou o guarda.

Foi então que tudo começou, depois de alguns anos Lee havia se tornado guarda real apenas com seu esforço e boa vontade.

**- Flash Black off -**

Lee reparou que a princesa estava um pouco nervosa e preocupada, por causa da jovem que estava caída ao chão logo a frente.

- Não se preocupe princesa, ela estará bem. – disse Lee fazendo sua pose favorita de jóia.

- Certo! – disse Sakura ficando um pouco aliviada.

- Princesa fique atrás de mim, pode ser meio perigoso. – informou Lee enquanto mantinha-se a frente da princesa.

Sakura agora caminhava um pouco atrás de Lee, em direção a jovem caída na floresta. Uma onda de pavor passou pelo seu corpo. A cada passo Sakura diminuía o ritmo. Seu corpo estava tomado por um medo irracional. Um instinto de temor a controlava, ao qual nem mesmo Sakura sabia de onde vinha.

Quando Lee chegou perto da garota caída, Sakura sentiu uma mão fria envolvendo sua cintura e outra sua boca, impedindo um grito.

Lee estava perto da mulher, quando sentiu algo estranho e virou-se para ver o que era, quando viu sua princesa nas mãos de um homem cujos cabelos acinzentados iam até os ombros. Sua expressão era séria e seus olhos verdes mostravam o quão frio ele era.

Ao ver a princesa Haruno presa por tal homem, Lee já se preparava para lutar, mas sentiu uma espada envolta de seu pescoço, e ao virar-se um pouco, notou que era a garota ruiva que estava caída no chão.

"Era tudo uma armadilha!" pensava Lee "O que eu faço? Como posso proteger a princesa?".

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS??? O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM? – gritou Lee, os olhares dos estranhos pousando sobre seu rosto gélido e apreensivo.

* * *

**Glossário**

1 Daijobu – Tudo bem

2 Demo – Mas

3 Hime-sama – Princesa

4 Minna – Pessoal

5 Hai – Tudo bem, ok

6 Teme – Maldito e afins

**

* * *

No próximo capítulo:** Por que motivo teriam sido Lee e Sakura interceptados por estranhos na floresta? Qual será o resultado desse desafortunado acontecimento vivido pela princesa e seu guarda?

* * *

Yo minna-san! T_T

Eu sei, podem me odiar. ú.ù

Eu mereço.. Vão em frente....

Sério, eu fiquei MIL ANOS [o pior de tudo é que é literalmente, com um leve exagero =P] sem postar... Me desculpem...

Realmente, não estava acostumada com o ritmo de ensino médio e técnico ao mesmo tempo e estive exaustivamente ocupada nos últimos meses...

Que vergonha não ter postado nada por um período tão longo...

Mas tentarei postar o mais rápido que eu puder/conseguir, ok?! T_T

Meu sincero muito obrigado ao ou a S que deixou uma review no último capítulo! *0*

É um incentivo e tanto... ^^'

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Fiz com toodo o meu coração! *-*

Abraços a todos! =]

PS.: Me desculpem se houver alguma formatação esquisita, mas é que esse site não vai com a minha cara, aí às vezes ele não muda algumas coisas quando eu mudo! ¬¬'


	5. Batalha ao luar! Sórdida culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... e sim ao Tio Kishimoto-sensei! ;D

- Fala

"Pensamentos"

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**"Era tudo uma armadilha!" pensava Lee "O que eu faço? Como posso proteger a princesa?". Lee e Sakura acabaram entrando numa situação desconsertante, tendo sido abordados por estranhos na estrada...

* * *

**..:: Capítulo V - Batalha ao luar! Sórdida culpa ::..**

"_Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,_

_Que te sobram razões de compensar_

_Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto_

_Não terás tu somente a resgatar"_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM? – gritou Lee, os olhares dos estranhos pousando sobre seu rosto gélido e apreensivo.

- Pergunta tola, não acha meu caro? Quer mesmo que eu enumere as inúmeras vantagens que se tem raptando a florzinha do rei? – falou o homem com sarcasmo.

Lee olhou indignado, tamanha a audácia do homem de cabelos acinzentados, então, bradou com coragem:

- Solte a princesa!

- Calado – ordenou a mulher, fazendo sua espada gélida encostar no pescoço de Lee, criando uma leve marca vermelha na região.

- Se eu fosse você, ficava bem quietinho e deixava a princesa ir conosco... Afinal, te pagam tão bem pra você dar a vida por alguém que olha pra você com soberba? Você é só um servo. Se morrer aqui e agora, o máximo que terá é um funeral honroso, onde mencionarão seu grande feito – seu discurso foi interrompido por um risinho de ironia e desdém – e logo depois, uma semana, duas talvez, e terá caído no esquecimento. É o que acontece com os peões, garoto guardião. São usados para morrerem no lugar dos nobres, dos que consideram suas vidas mais importantes que a de pessoas como você. Se você se deixa iludir por palavras de gratidão, ou mesmo por um meigo sorriso de uma garota como essa, logo estará palmos abaixo desta terra que agora você pisa, pagando as conseqüências por ser tão tolo e se julgar honroso por colocar-se na frente de uma espada que derramaria o sangue de uma garota que, certamente, raramente te cumprimenta quando você não está dando seu sangue no lugar do dela. Se eu fosse vo...

- SE você fosse eu – interrompeu-o Lee – MAS você não é. Cabe a mim decidir por quem dar meu sangue e minha existência. E eu digo, sem dúvida alguma, que a princesa Sakura merece que eu dê minha vida por ela uma, duas e quantas vezes for preciso. É você quem mal a conhece. Você só quer extorquir a família dela, mas não sabe a grande pessoa por detrás desse rosto lindo e frágil. Pra você ela é uma simples garotinha mimada que nasceu num berço de ouro, com a vida feita. Mas eu tenho certeza que não é fácil ocupar essa posição que a Sakura-sama ocupa. E se quer saber, minutos atrás eu me feri numa árvore. Por que eu estou te dizendo isso? Porque a única pessoa que se mobilizou para me ajudar não foi um companheiro de guarda, foi essa garota que você acabou de condenar só porque ela teve a sorte e, ao meu ver, a responsabilidade, de nascer como princesa. – redargüiu Lee ao comentário do ladrão.

- Ora, quem é você pra ficar protestando, quando o refém aqui é você? – revoltou-se o homem de cabelos cinza-esbranquiçados, incapaz de se contrapor ao comentário de Lee. – Tayuya! Leve-o daqui... E mate-o!

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO! LEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritou Sakura, mas foi logo silenciada por um retalho de tecido sujo.

Os olhos de Lee diminuíram ao ouvir a última palavra. "Mate-o". Tudo porque fora tolo o bastante para defender a única pessoa por quem tinha uma admiração maior que sua própria razão. Mas já que ia morrer de uma maneira ou de outra, queria expressar aquilo que guardara em seu coração. Agora não poderia defender Sakura, nem mesmo defender a si próprio. A garota de cabelos ruivos com expressões grotescas e duras segurava firme a espada contra seu pescoço. Um passo em falso e sua vida estaria perdida ali mesmo. Era injusto, pensava Lee. Injusto que sua vida acabasse ali, principalmente quando conseguira nas últimas horas um contato mais próximo com a princesa, sua inspiração e paixão, do que nunca conseguira antes em toda sua vida. Na verdade, se pudesse assegurar-se de que a princesa ficaria bem, morreria sem pestanejar. Sim. Ele faria uma barganha da condenação da linda garota de olhos esverdeados pela sua. Sem hesitar. O que o angustiava era morrer com a incerteza da segurança daquela que mais importava para ele. É claro que era um amor platônico, mas nunca em sua vida sentira algo tão forte por alguém. Ela o fazia feliz., o fazia ter um motivo pelo qual viver, pelo qual acordar todos os dias. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um fétido saco de pano que foi colocado sobre seu rosto com violência. Pelo jeito não queriam que ele visse para onde levariam a princesa, e agora só o que ouvia eram os passos largos e revoltos de Tayuya, encaminhando-o para onde daria seu último suspiro.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Hinata estava muito apreensiva. Por algum motivo não conseguia se acalmar. Seus sentidos não estavam respondendo. Ela começou a cavalgar um pouco mais lenta, ficando um pouco atrás do grupo. Fechou os olhos para tentar acalmar um pouco seus nervos. Seu coração batia como se estivesse sendo perseguida e seus olhos insistiam em expelir lágrimas sem uma causa cabível. Puxou as rédeas do cavalo de alva pelagem, que parecia tremer junto à garota. Virou o rosto para trás, buscando algo, sem saber bem o quê.

De repente, seus olhos pareceram enxergar algo que há um minuto não estava ali. Hinata via Sakura presa por um homem de cabelos acinzentados, sendo levada para dentro da floresta. Começou a suar frio, e bruscamente a visão de Sakura presa ao estranho homem foi interrompida, e só o que a Hyuuga via era a estrada turva e silenciosa.

A garota de orbes acinzentados começou a duvidar de sua sanidade mental, mas mais do que isso, fosse mentira ou não, ela e os outros deveriam ir atrás de Sakura, pois, se o que ela "viu" fosse verdade, a amiga estava em apuros, e ela tinha que fazer algo. Sakura sempre fora tão boa com ela, sempre fora sua verdadeira amizade, aquela com quem ela poderia contar em qualquer momento de sua vida. Agora era a sua vez de, se não salvá-la, de verificar sua segurança.

Hinata avançou lentamente para observar os garotos que cavalgavam à sua frente. Sasuke e Naruto brigavam e Sai andava concentrado, verificando o local. Confiando apenas em sua misteriosa visão, a garota deu meia volta e avançou a toda velocidade com seu cavalo.

**.o0×X×0o.**

- Teme, nós não devíamos ter deixado a Sakura-chan com aquele sobrancelhudo! – resmungava Naruto. – Ela está demorando demais, você não acha?

- Naruto, o que você tem que entender é que a Sakura cresceu, certo? Ela não é a garotinha que você fingia proteger quando criança, até porque é mais fácil ela proteger a você do que o contrário. – zombou o moreno.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – gritou Naruto levantando o punho.

Sai observava a cena indiferente, mas ao ouvir tantas infantilidades, revirava os olhos com desprezo.

- Oras, eu disse a verdade.

- Pelo menos eu sempre estive do lado dela. – replicou Naruto, mostrando a língua.

- Se você está insinuando que eu não me importo com ela, o que não é verdade, posso informar-lhe que só não fico importunando a Sakura porque ela tem inúmeros guardas a seu dispor, logo ela não precisa que eu seja sua babá. Em breve ela será rainha, ela tem que saber cuidar de si mesma.

- Eu ainda acho que ela é frágil demais pra lut...

De repente, foram interrompidos por um barulho de um cavalo correndo veloz. Só o que puderam ver foram os longos cabelos de Hinata ao vento, indo a toda velocidade para o lado oposto ao que seguiam.

- Ei! HINATA! Espere! – gritou Naruto, virando o cavalo no qual estava montado para o lado em que a garota corria.

A esse ponto, a garota de cabelos arroxeados já estava tão distante a ponto de não ser vista, o que não era difícil, considerando a grande quantidade de neblina da região.

Sai e Sasuke correram na direção de Naruto também, os três indo a toda velocidade para o caminho em que a amiga tinha adentrado.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Hinata andava devagar, agora que já tinha percorrido um bom trecho da estrada. Suas pernas tremiam e ela podia sentir a tensão do cavalo junto a si. Até o pobre animal parecia sentir uma estranha atmosfera no local. Ao pensar que adentrar mais na neblina densa poderia ser fatal para sua existência, a garota sentiu pena em sacrificar também o animal que a acompanhara durante a viagem. Desceu então do belo cavalo branco e começou a falar com o mesmo:

- Ahn... T-talvez eu não sobreviva a esta noite, amiguinho. – disse a garota, um nó na garganta se formando – Então não gostaria que você tivesse que sofrer o mesmo... Por isso vá, e aproveite a vida por mim...

Enxugando com as costas das delicadas mãos as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, Hinata tirou as rédeas do cavalo, olhou em seus olhos, e parecia que o animal sentia sua dor. Seu olhar foi de tristeza em deixá-la ali. Então se aproximou do eqüino e deu-lhe um delicado beijo, acariciou-lhe o pescoço e deu um leve tapinha no mesmo para que ele seguisse em frente. Ao ver que o cavalo já sumira na neblina, recomeçou o caminho, agora dependendo apenas de seus pés.

A cada passo, Hinata tinha a impressão de ser observada. As sombras pareciam mover-se e o ar parecia estar paralisado, como se a qualquer momento pudesse ser surpreendida por alguma coisa. Suas pernas não ajudavam e tremiam no ritmo de seu coração. Um arrepio percorria-lhe a espinha e cada som da floresta ao lado da estrada em que caminhava parecia estar 20 vezes mais sonoro, agora que o medo penetrava seu cérebro.

O longo vestido roçava o chão de terra, o que não dava à garota a discrição que desejava. O frio na barriga percorria-lhe também a mente, e não podia deixar de relembrar todos os momentos de sua vida. Ela já ouvira muitos dizerem que quando se está prestes a morrer, um filme da sua vida passa por sua cabeça e seus passos acompanham o som de seu coração. Se isso fosse mesmo verdade, então ela deveria aproveitar cada suspiro, cada sensação que lhe percorresse. Embora lhe passasse pela cabeça que, mesmo que encontrasse Sakura, não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la, ela queria poder ao menos estar com a amiga nessa hora de dor, como ela fizera com ela tantas vezes. Se não pudesse tirar-lhe o sofrimento, queria ao menos sofrer com ela. E esse pensamento a fez lembrar de quando conheceu a princesa Haruno.

**- Flash back on –**

O sol estava radiante, dando às flores uma beleza inigualável, quase mágica. E sentada entre arbustos, apoiada numa escondida árvore, estava uma menininha chorando. Apesar de seu esforço em conter as lágrimas, seu coraçãozinho insistia em libertar-se da dor através do choro. Hinata enfiava o rostinho delicado entre o vestido lilás, formando uma bolinha oculta entre as árvores.

A garotinha não entendia os adultos, definitivamente. Não conseguia acreditar que o pai a criticara com tamanha arrogância apenas porque levara comida ao pobre menino perto do calabouço. Então de repente Hinata ouviu um barulho nos arbustos que a escondiam.

Os olhos dela foram encontrados por lindos olhos verdes penetrantes de uma garotinha que parecia ter sua idade. Contudo, esta trazia no meigo rosto um sorriso aconchegante.

Hinata corou ao perceber que passara alguns minutos encarando a jovem, então abaixou rapidamente a cabeça e escondeu-se em sua franja, brincando com os fios de cabelo.

Então a garotinha de cabelos rosados iniciou uma conversa:

- Ei, por que está escondida aí? – interrogou a menininha, curvando as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

Como não obteve uma resposta, continuou.

- Mais do que isso, por que está chorando hein? Eu estava aqui caminhando pela campina quando ouvi um barulhinho de choro e resolvi vir ver o que era.

Hinata não conseguia soltar nenhuma palavra. Estava muito envergonhada por ter sido encontrada e mais ainda por ter que responder às perguntas da garota. Por isso viera pra aquele lugar, para fugir de interrogatórios e agora estava passando por um. De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que a garota adentrara seu "esconderijo" e juntava-se a ela, sentada da mesma maneira, abraçando as pernas.

- Olha, seja o que for que tenha te acontecido, você é bela demais pra deixar que essas lágrimas estraguem a perfeição do seu rosto.

- A-arigato... [1] – agradeceu baixinho Hinata, corando.

- Você é tão tímida... – riu baixinho, a garotinha de cabelos rosados.

Hinata olhou para a garotinha de orbes verdes, pela primeira vez sem tanta timidez, e se desculpou com o olhar.

- Meu nome é Sakura – apresentou-se estendendo uma mão.

- H-Hinata – disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça e estendendo também a mãozinha trêmula.

Sakura aproximou-se de Hinata e ergueu seu queixo com o dedo.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, Hinata. Podemos ser amigas... Se você quiser, é claro. – sorriu Sakura – Eu moro no castelo Haruno aqui perto, pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser, principalmente se estiver triste.

- A-arigato, Sakura-san. – agradeceu Hinata com um sorriso – Pode vir me ver também, se quiser... Eu moro no castelo Hyuuga... – convidou, brincando com os dedos.

- Irei sim, agora me diga por que estava chorando. – disse Sakura, fingindo seriedade.

- Ahn... – Hinata se perguntou se deveria ou não contar a história para a garotinha ao seu lado, mas achou que não haveria problema, então continuou - É que eu estava andando pelo castelo... E então eu vi um menino... E-ele parecia abatido e faminto, então eu perguntei se ele não estava com fome... Então ele me disse desesperadamente que sim... Então eu fui até a cozinha do castelo e trouxe-lhe o meu café-da-manhã... Ele me contou que era de outro reino e que viera até o nosso reino pegar algumas frutas... Porque onde ele mora ele não tem nada com que se alimentar, nem mesmo onde pegar emprestado... Então ele "pegou emprestadas" algumas frutas de nosso reino... M-mas o menino foi pego, e então foi preso pelos guardas. Papai me pegou falando com ele e disse que era inadmissível uma criança sair furtando outro reino e que quem rouba frutas rouba um tesouro e que por isso o mundo estava como estava, e que pior que isso, era ver a filha dele alimentando o inimigo. – relatou Hinata, agora com um semblante de decepção.

- Huumm... Sabe Hinata, eu teria feito o mesmo.

- M-mas, papai disse que não poderei andar sozinha mais, e agora colocou meu primo Neji atrás de mim o tempo todo... Ele diz que é perigoso que eu ande sozinha por aí e que eu posso alimentar mais delinquentes... E meu primo é tão severo comigo quanto ele.

- É só um jeito severo de te proteger... Acredite, ele te ama acima de tudo.

- Bom... É-é isso Sakura-san... Achei injusto ele ter me tratado tão mal por ter alimentado o prisioneiro... E pior que isso, o menino ficou sem comer por três dias pelo meu erro... E-eu queria poder... Poder ajudá-lo... M-mas não tenho coragem de enfrentar meu pai... Tampouco criticar as ordens dele... N-nem ousaria...

- Não se preocupe Hinata! Vamos ajudar esse garoto! – entusiasmou-se Sakura, levantando um braço em sinal de empolgação.

- A-arigato, S-Sakura-san...

- Isso não é nada, minha nova amiga... – disse Sakura com um sorriso pensativo.

**- Flash back off –**

De repente, Hinata ouviu um barulho. Pareciam galhos se quebrando, a menos de dois metros dali, seguido de uma espécie de movimentação. Seus olhos refletiam a agonia de seu coração e sua cabeça já cogitava sua morte ali mesmo. O pânico invadia seus sentidos e Hinata não conseguia pensar.

E então, do meio da neblina surgia um cervo.

Hinata só conseguiu soltar um suspiro de alívio e colocar a mão em seu peito, ouvindo o coração bater desesperado.

Continuou andando, ainda alterada pelo engano com o animal. Foi então que um grito invadiu o local, ecoando em tudo que parecia existir.

- Sakura-san! – gritou a garota de cabelos arroxeados, em desespero por ouvir o grito da amiga.

Correndo o máximo que podia, Hinata procurava em todos os lugares pela amiga, agora já dentro da densa floresta.

As árvores, sinistras e frondosas, davam ao local uma umidade diferente, sombria e o chão era preenchido por lodo e terra úmida.

A Hyuuga corria, mais e mais, incansavelmente. Galhos roçavam-lhe o delicado e macio rosto, deixando marcas e feridas leves em alguns pontos.

As lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto todo e o desespero lhe invadia, quando ouviu uma movimentação.

- Haha Ninguém mandou afrontar o mestre, garoto estúpido. Agora vou fazer você morrer da forma mais dolorosa possível! Quem sabe sua princesinha não vem me enfrentar? Será que ela consegue arranhar meu rosto? Oh, puxar meu cabelo talvez? – provocava Tayuya, fazendo a raiva e o medo de Lee aumentarem no rosto coberto pelo pano gasto.

A garota ruiva amarrava os braços de Lee a uma árvore um pouco menos grossa, de modo que ele não conseguisse se mexer, e então, quando estava segura de que ele não poderia fazer nada contra ela, tirou o tecido que tirava a visão do garoto.

- Pronto. Agora você pode ver... quem fez seu coração dar a última batida! Quero ver seu olhar de sofrimento, o desespero quando seu coração não obedecer seu corpo e parar de funcionar. – falava friamente a garota, os olhos brilhando de maldade.

Tayuya agora pegava uma espada que trazia nas costas. A lâmina brilhava e refletia os olhos de Lee. O garoto suava frio e seu corpo não respondia, não sentia mais nada. O medo o colocara numa espécie de transe. Já não poderia fazer nada, então esperava a morte embriagado no medo. Tayuya puxava a espada da bainha, fazendo com que um barulho estridente ecoasse pelo local, o sorriso invadindo seu rosto, quando um grito a interrompeu:

- NÃÃO! PARE!

A Hyuuga aparecia detrás de uma árvore, os braços em frente ao peito, o rosto tenso e apreensivo pelo garoto.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Uma amiguinha sua é? – virava-se Tayuya, perguntando a Lee e apontando com a espada para Hinata.

- Veio para morrer com ele ou... pra tentar salvá-lo? – olhava a ruiva com desdém, já rindo do corpo delicado e visivelmente amedrontado de Hinata, sem ao menos uma arma para atacá-la.

- N-não faça nada com ele... – bradava Hinata, parecendo mais um pedido que uma ordem, causando risos em Tayuya.

- E por que motivo eu ouviria você? – ameaçava Tayuya, aproximando-se de Hinata, sua espada próxima da Hyuuga.

- Por que senão você morre! – advertia a voz grave e ameaçadora de Sasuke, agora com a espada no pescoço de Tayuya, olhando-a de cima.

- Sasuke-san! – dizia Hinata, aliviada.

- Cadê a Sakura? – inquiria Sasuke, a espada deixando uma marca avermelhada no pescoço da ruiva, e tendo como resposta uma risada presunçosa.

- Você acha que essa sua pose de vilão me assusta? Eu não vou falar onde está a rosadinha.

- Quem está sob o controle aqui sou eu e se não me disse onde ela est...

- O que? Vai me matar? – interrompeu Tayuya, arrogante. – Como se eu me importasse...

A última frase saía mais como um devaneio. É verdade, por que se importaria se a matassem? Essa era a lei da vida afinal. Sempre soubera que podia matar quantos quisesse, mas que se um dia decidissem fazer o mesmo com ela só o que poderia fazer era aceitar. Desde que se lembrava era sozinha. Aprendera a lutar para se proteger dos perigos da noite e isso acabou lhe rendendo uma "vaga" no grupo de Kimimaro. E desde então, sua vida era aquilo. A morte não lhe assustava mais. E não iria dizer onde estava a garota. Ela tinha vindo ali com aquele propósito, raptar a rosada. Podia não estar do lado considerado "bom", mas não trairia seus comparsas em troca de sua vida. Ela tinha um pouco de caráter, afinal. Só não o usava como a maioria, adulando os nobres príncipes e princesas que nem se importavam com o que acontecia fora do castelo deles.

- Essa é a sua última chance: Onde está a Sakura?

- Já disse que não vou te dizer! - gritou Tayuya, virando-se para encarar Sasuke e cuspindo em seu rosto, dando um sorriso cínico.

- Se não vai dizer, então você não tem por que viver. – finalizou Sasuke, apertando a espada contra a garganta da garota, liberando pequenas gotas de sangue.

- Sasuke-san, não suje suas mãos! Vamos levá-la para os guardas! – suplicava Hinata, ao presenciar a quase morte da garota ruiva. Embora ela estivesse alguns minutos atrás prestes a ser morta por ela, sentia pena da mesma.

Tayuya se sentia ofendida pelo Uchiha. Quer dizer que ela não era digna de que o principezinho a matasse? Seu pescoço não era nobre o bastante para ser cortado por ele? Se ia morrer, queria morrer com orgulho. Com as mãos presas pela outra mão do Uchiha e com o pescoço pressionado, desafiou o moreno:

- Se vai me matar...me mate como homem! – e empurrou o pescoço para mais perto da espada.

Sasuke não tinha a intenção de matá-la, então tirou a espada do pescoço dela, mas já era tarde, o corpo caía imóvel, sangrando.

Hinata arfava, as mãos na boca, em choque. Sasuke limpava a saliva que Tayuya cuspira em seu rosto, olhando a garota no chão com uma mistura de pena e desdém. Mas lembrou-se por que estava ali. Quem estava com Sakura, e ao ver que a ruiva estava com Lee preso sabia que estavam com ela, não teria a mesma pena que ele de matá-la e isso ele não podia deixar acontecer. Correu então cortar as cordas que prendiam Lee.

- Rápido! Não temos tempo a perder, temos que achar a Sakura! – apressava o Uchiha.

**.o0×X×0o.**

- Kuso! [2] Faz mais de uma hora que estamos andando nessa floresta e não achamos nem o Sasuke-teme [3], nem a Hinata-san e nem o sobrancelhudo e a Sakura-chan que não seguiram a gente nada – resmunagava Naruto.

- Naruto-san, creio que algo desagradável aconteceu com eles... – falava, sério, Sai.

- So desu ka? [4] Eu também tive essa sensação...

- Sumimasen [5], demo[6] daqui vocês não vão passar – um vulto no alto de uma árvore falava sombrio.

- Quem está aí? – indagava Naruto, tirando a espada da bainha. Sai fez o mesmo.

**- **Hoho, não imaginava que os amiguinhos da rosadinha iam se mobilizar tanto por ela, não é mesmo Jiroubou? – zombava um homem moreno, aparentemente comum, pulando da árvore e se juntando companheiro que saía detrás de uma árvore.

O comparsa tinha o dobro do tamanho e do peso do moreno, a pele clara e os olhos desatentos, como a esperar por ordens.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, pra onde foi que vocês levaram a Sakura-chan? – gritava Naruto sério e nervoso, correndo em direção aos oponentes.

Jiroubou ia correndo em direção a Naruto, os passos fazendo o chão tremer, quando Sai entrou na frente.

- Eu cuido dele, Naruto-san.

- Wakata[7], conto com você, Sai-san.

- Hai.

O imenso homem agora avançava com um mangual rodopiando em suas mãos [**N/A: **Gente, pra quem não sabe, mangual é aquela arma que tem um cabo de madeira ou de ferro que tem uma corrente pendurada e uma bola com espinhos na ponta... ^^ Viu, ler fic é cultura, hãm! U.u rsrs], pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que aparecera:

- Shine! [8] – a voz grossa, sombria e sem emoção.

A grande esfera espinhosa tentava insistentemente acertar a alva pele de Sai, este desviando veloz. Jiroubou avançava, agora numa luta corpo a corpo. Seu murro foi contido pela mão de Sai e este já tentava em vão acertar a barriga de Jiroubou, que desviava e ia para cima dele agressivo, o mangual brilhando ameaçador.

O enorme homem ia impetuoso para cima de Sai. O garoto de cabelos escorridos agora caía de joelhos no chão, o abdômen atingido pelo cabo do mangual de Jiroubou. Sai tossia de dor, o sangue caindo de sua boca no chão de terra. Faltavam-lhe forças, de modo que não foi possível agilidade o bastante para desviar do golpe do inimigo, fazendo com que parte da pele de seu braço ia com um dos espinhos de ferro da arma de Jiroubou.

Sai calculava o momento certo de penetrar sua katana em algum ponto vital do oponente, mas para isso precisava ao menos chegar perto dele, o que ficava difícil, com as armas deles sendo tão diferentes.

Seu braço sangrava, o abdômen doía e ele já estava há um bom tempo desviando de seu opositor. O guarda real via o adversário correndo em sua direção, a expressão perversa iluminando seu rosto. Seria este seu fim?

**.o0×X×0o.**

- Kono yarou! [9] – gritava Naruto, a voz assumindo um tom de verdadeiro ressentimento.

Naruto avançava com a espada na direção de Kidoumaru, este bloqueando com a própria espada. O movimento de um anulava o do outro e assim as espadas causavam um som estridente, saindo faíscas por vezes. Naruto girava, pressionava a espada do oponente para baixo e tentava achar uma brecha para pôr logo um fim nisso e ir atrás de Sakura, mas seu adversário era prudente demais para deixá-lo fazer isso.

Os dois formavam um "x" com as espadas e olhavam um ao outro nos olhos, a raiva transbordando no olhar.

- Seu infeliz! Por que a Sakura-chan?

O loiro obteve como resposta apenas um riso contido de Kidoumaru e, de repente, num passo em falso, Naruto era pego de raspão pela espada do moreno, as gotas de seu sangue pingando na terra da floresta.

- Aaaah, teme!

A dor parecia fazer Naruto ter mais anseio de atingir Kidoumaru.

- Diga-me AGORA onde está a Sakura-chan! – avançava Naruto contra o opositor.

- Então me faça dizer. – zombava o moreno.

- Com prazer.

O movimento de Naruto foi tão rápido que Kidoumaru não pôde notar. O loiro correu em uma direção, trocou a espada de mão, penetrando a brecha deixada pelo inimigo. A espada atravessava Kidoumaru em diagonal, desde as costelas até o ombro, causando um grito que ecoava pelas árvores.

- Agora... me... diga – Naruto dizia de forma lenta e ameaçadora, ofegando.

**.o0×X×0o.**

Sasuke guiava Hinata e Lee por entre as árvores. Os três corriam, apressados. De repente, alguém bloqueava o caminho deles.

- Ora, vejam só, mais amiguinhos.

Um homem de cabelo cinza penteado para o lado bloqueava o caminho do trio, rindo baixinho.

- Saia do caminho. – pediu, sério, Sasuke, o que provocou uma gargalhada em Ukon, o adversário que acabara de aparecer.

- Desculpe, mas creio que isso não será possível.

Sasuke já mudou suas feições e se preparava para atacar quando Lee lhe fez uma proposta:

- Sasuke-san, pode ir em frente. Eu luto com ele.

- Não Lee, você já foi pego uma vez e...

- Vá! É pelo bem da Sakura-san...

- N-Não Lee-san, você acabou de ser preso por eles e...

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Hinata-sama. Mas eu quero tanto quanto o Sasuke-sama que a Sakura-sama fique bem. Segura. Se eu não puder derrotá-lo, ao menos darei a vocês alguma vantagem.

- Lee-san... – lamentava Hinata, preocupada com o gentil guarda.

"O Lee-san deve gostar mesmo da Sakura-san... Para se arriscar por ela... Mas são raras as pessoas que eu conheço que não gostam dela... Ela é bela e gentil e sempre te ajuda, mesmo que todos estejam contra você... Ela é mesmo adorável... Não me admira que Naruto-san tenha se apaixonado por ela... E eles cresceram juntos, no mesmo castelo... Têm uma cumplicidade dura de se observar... Eles parecem irmãos... Bom, bem que eu gostaria que fosse isso... Mas eu sei, eu vejo os olhos do Naruto-san quando olham pra ela... Eles brilham, como se cada segundo ao lado dela fosse o último e o único... Eu não tenho chances com ele..."

Hinata dava um risinho triste, quando foi interrompida de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Sasuke concluir:

- Então, conto com você Lee! Hinata, acho melhor você ficar com ele... Quem deve estar com a Sakura deve ser o mais forte deles... Mas se quiser vir comigo...

- D-daijobu, Sasuke-san... Eu fico com o Lee-san...

- Wakata, estou indo então.

- Vocês acham que sou o que para tomarem meu tempo desse jeito? – gritou Ukon, partindo pra cima de Sasuke.

Lee interveio para que Ukon ficasse ocupado com ele, de modo que Sasuke conseguisse ir atrás de Sakura.

Ukon atacou-o sem demora e já travaram uma luta de espadas.

**.o0×X×0o.**

As árvores pareciam um borrão na velocidade em que Sasuke corria. O moreno tinha a sensação de que cada segundo em que ele não encontrava Sakura era um segundo em que podiam matá-la, ou um segundo a mais de tristeza, solidão, desespero que a amiga sentia. Só agora ele tinha percebido o quanto ela era importante para ele. Quando ele imaginava que alguém poderia matá-la, estando ele a metros dela, seu coração ficava vazio. Como se não existisse um mundo sem ela. "Não, estou exagerando. Também não existe um mundo sem o Naruto, por mais idiota que ele seja", pensava o Uchiha, negando a si mesmo que Sakura era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa para ele. Embora demonstrasse indiferença, era Sakura quem sempre estava lá. Foi ela a primeira pessoa, depois do triste incidente com sua família, que o acolhera como uma pessoa normal, sem pena dele, sem aquele olhar de dó, ela o queria bem pelo que ele era e não fazia isso para que ele esquecesse seu passado. Independente do que lhe acontecera, para Sakura o que importava era o que ele era. Não! Ela não era tão importante assim. Pessoas importantes vão embora... Ele sabia muito bem disso. Sakura faria diferença, claro, assim como um tio, um primo, um colega faria. Sim. Era isso. Embora seu coração negasse o que sua mente o obrigava a sentir. Era difícil ser racional ao lado dela. Ela era tão doce e bondosa. E aquele sorriso... Ele ainda lembrava do dia em que tinha conhecido ela...

**- Flash Back on -**

O dia estava nublado, como se o tempo estivesse parado. Não havia vento, nem sol, nem pássaros cantando. Tudo que havia era um silêncio inebriante.

Um garotinho observava as nuvens negras se movendo, os olhos vazios, distantes.

Da janela do palácio real, ele podia ver os outros castelos distantes. Lá embaixo, cavalos e mais cavalos chegavam, todos vindo averigüar o que tinha acontecido com os Uchiha.

Ele já havia respondido várias perguntas e se esforçava para não chorar toda vez que lhe perguntavam como seus pais haviam morrido.

A cena ecoava em sua mente. Seu irmão, aquele em que ele mais confiava, aquele que era seu ídolo, seu alento. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Não ele.

Mas ele sabia, que assim só conseguia enganar a si mesmo. Ele vira a cena. Vira o irmão mostrar-lhe as mãos ensangüentadas. E era o sangue de seus próprios pais. Não conseguia entender aquilo.

Em um dia ele podia se considerar uma das crianças mais felizes que conhecia, e no outro tudo que havia em sua vida era um vazio. Toda a felicidade se fora e ele se perguntava se um dia poderia tê-la de volta. Duvidava disso. Era fácil para os adultos dizerem que tudo ficaria bem, não era o mundo deles que tinha ido junto com a vida daqueles que ele mais amava. Todo o sentido pelo qual ele via a necessidade de acordar pela manhã tinham ido embora. Se esvaído. O olhar do irmão ecoava em sua mente, tirava-lhe o sono, o medo ainda residia seu coração infantil e as lágrimas pareciam estar ali, para, a qualquer momento, saírem novamente.

Sasuke viu seus pensamentos serem interrompidos por um guarda real:

- Sasuke-sama, a Vossa Majestade, o Senhor Haruno, gostaria de vê-lo. Ele era um grande amigo do seu pai e diz que está disposto a ajudá-lo no que for preciso.

- H-Hai, eu já estou descendo.

Sasuke enxugou as lágrimas mais uma vez e tentou mudar suas feições para atender o rei do palácio aliado ao de seus pais. Ele sabia que ele era muito amigo de seu pai, mas nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente. Desceu, então, as escadas, para encontrar o rei no saguão de entrada.

- M-muito prazer, Vossa Majestade - dizia, tímido, fazendo uma reverência.

- Poupe as cortesias, pequeno Uchiha - pediu o simpático homem de orbes verdes penetrantes.

O pequeno de orbes ônix nunca tinha visto um homem como ele. Não era como seu pai que era uma pessoa fantástica apesar de seu jeito recatado, por vezes frio, mas totalmente amigável e fiel. Ele transmitia uma alegria, uma tranqüilidade e uma bondade diferentes de tudo que ele já havia visto. Mas, se não bastasse o homem ser tão cativante apenas com seu olhar, a garotinha que agora abraçava os joelhos do pai era indescritível. Se ela tivesse que ser comparada a alguma coisa de que ele já havia visto, seria uma fada. Ou uma flor. Era adorável, doce. Era como uma brisa num dia de calor. Sua voz meiga o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- O-oi - dizia Sakura, tímida, escondendo-se atrás do pai.

**- Flash Back off -**

Sasuke balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Ela era sua amiga. Tinha de salvá-la por isso. Claro. Ele devia muito aos Haruno. Era por isso. Então começou a prestar mais atenção a floresta e aos sons do ambiente.

**.o0×X×0o.**

- E então, "Hime-sama", do que será que seu papai é capaz pra ver você em liberdade hein? – Kimimaro ria, nefário, segurando os braços presos de Sakura enquanto passava os dedos gélidos no rosto da garota.

Sakura emitia ruídos, os olhos desesperados. Suas pernas não tinham forças. Achava que se o homem atrás de si a soltasse ela cairia. Seu corpo não conseguia reagir. Nem ouvia mais seu coração desesperado. O medo, a agonia a haviam tomado. Era como se estivesse dormente. Como se estivesse em um de seus pesadelos. Todas as suas sensações eram longínquas, dormentes. Sentia os dedos do homem acariciarem seu cabelo, com um brilho mortal nos olhos e logo depois passarem para seu ombro. As lágrimas que estavam presas em seus olhos, sem saber como saírem, agora eram derramadas desesperadamente. Seus soluços ecoavam pela floresta.

- Ah, princesa... Não se preocupe, não vo...

- Solte ela! – gritava Sasuke, a voz grave, com um ódio visível, chegando agora na clareira onde Sakura e o homem se encontravam.

Sasuke via aquela cena com ódio. Puro ódio. Nunca sentira tanto ódio na vida. Vira aquele homem nojento acariciando o cabelo da amiga e sentira a raiva passar por suas veias. Seu punho se fechava nervoso. Sua respiração já estava acelerada, parecia estar quente de raiva.

- OH, um dos amiguinhos conseguiu passar pelos meus aliados... Esse deve ser forte... É seu namoradinho, hime-sama? – zombava o homem de cabelos cinzentos.

- Solta ela agora seu desgraçado! – ordenou Sasuke, já fechando as mãos na espada e avançando contra Kimimaro.

- Ah ah ah ah ah – advertiu o alvo homem, agora com a espada no pescoço de Sakura e balançando o indicador em sinal de negação para que Sasuke não fizesse aquilo.

- Você não iria querer acertar a sua princesinha, não é mesmo?

- Kuso! – Sasuke resmungava, tremendo de raiva.

O Uchiha agora queria com todos os seus nervos matar o homem da forma mais dolorosa possível, não bastasse isso, Kimimaro continuou a provocá-lo.

- Eu não faria nada muito precipitado se fosse você, sabe... Senão a sua princesinha poderia se machucar – provocava o homem, agora acariciando o rosto de Sakura com as costas das mãos, o que fez com que Sasuke fervesse.

Num golpe repentino, Sasuke conseguiu separar Sakura de Kimimaro com o cotovelo, embora a garota tenha caído no chão bruscamente, arranhando seu rosto delicado. Mas isso era mais seguro do que ficar presa àquele homem.

Começou a atacar Kimimaro com toda raiva e força. O vento de um golpe do adversário tocava-lhe o rosto e mais uma vez tentava investir contra seu abdômen.

Sakura olhava a cena desesperada. Procurava uma pedra afiada para cortar a corda que a prendia e, assim que achou, começou a esfregar o pulso preso na pedra, olhando para a pedra e para os dois homens lutando, alternando várias vezes. Suas mãos não a obedeciam direito por estarem a pouco entorpecidas pelo medo. Seus movimentos eram frenéticos, mas lentos. Ao tentar ir mais rápido acabava se atrapalhando.

Sakura virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir espadas se arrastando uma com a outra. Sasuke havia acabado de chocar sua espada com a do outro homem, os movimentos muito bruscos, nervosos.

Ela nunca tinha visto Sasuke tão agressivo. O moreno suava e estava um pouco sujo pela terra da floresta. Sakura sentia seu coração agoniado ao vê-lo assim, em perigo. Preferia quando era ela perto de Kimimaro. Pelo menos ele estava bem. Agora ela só podia observar. Ela pegou uma faca que carregava consigo para coisas pequenas, como cortar cordas, por exemplo e começou a avançar para tentar atingir o homem de cabelos cinzentos, mas Sasuke recuou e a empurrou levemente.

- Sakura, não interfira! Você vai acabar se machucando!

A cada movimento deles, ela se encolhia. Kimimaro lançava a espada na direção da cabeça de Sasuke e este se abaixava. A espada do Uchiha tentava penetrar o tórax do outro, mas este desviava. Os movimentos eram rápidos e objetivos.

Sakura tremeu ao ver o braço de Sasuke ser atingido e o sangue cair em gotas no chão. O Uchiha levou a outra mão ao braço, com um grito sufocado de dor.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho de espada caindo no chão. Era a espada de Sasuke. Kimimaro tinha conseguido quebrar a espada dele e agora andava lentamente, seguro de si, agora que dominara a situação, pronto para finalizar a luta, tendo o sangue do Uchiha como troféu.

Sasuke pegava a espada do chão com a mão do braço que não estava ferido, agora menos da metade da lâmina ainda existia. Mesmo assim, pegou o que restava da espada para se defender, causando risos em seu oponente.

Sakura observava a cena desesperada, quando viu que Sasuke não tinha notado que Kimimaro pegava um punhal com a outra mão, num ângulo que o Uchiha não conseguiria enxergar. Ela havia entendido o que aquele sorriso vitorioso significava. Ele deixaria que Sasuke o atingisse, para então acertá-lo com o punhal em um ponto vital. Era óbvio. Mas Sasuke não poderia ver o punhal de onde estava. Ele estava vulnerável a essa carta na manga de Kimimaro. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não poderia ver o moreno morrer. Não. Ela preferia ela mesma morrer.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sakura saiu correndo na direção dos dois. Tinha que tentar segurar Kimimaro, tinha que fazer Sasuke ver o truque que o homem reservara para ele.

A cena parecia ter acontecido em câmera lenta.

Sasuke decidira fingir estar débil, para bruscamente correr para acertar a barriga de seu oponente. Sakura corria na direção de Kimimaro, vendo que Sasuke se mexia devagar, e este ainda andava tranquilamente decidido na direção do Uchiha.

Foi então que Sakura ficou entre Kimimaro e Sasuke. A garota não esperava que Sasuke fosse ser tão precipitado a ponto de sair correndo com uma espada partida ao meio, contra um adversário com uma arma intacta e outra que o mesmo desconhecia.

Sakura agora sentia o coração pulsar em sua cabeça, seu corpo começava a ficar dormente e seus olhos insistiam em fechar.

Ao tentar atingir Kimimaro, Sasuke havia acertado Sakura um pouco acima de seu abdômen, quase em seu coração. Kimimaro havia se surpreendido com a atitude da garota e agora, até mesmo o vilão estava em choque com o rumo que aquilo havia tomado. Ele não esperava que a garota interviesse, muito menos que fosse ser atingida pelo Uchiha que estava lá para fazer justamente o contrário: protegê-la.

O Uchiha olhava com os olhos em transe para o que havia acabado de fazer: Sakura fora, por algum motivo, se entrepor entre ele e Kimimaro, e agora tinha sido atingida por ele próprio.

Por que ela teria feito aquilo?

Não importava mais.

A garota estava próxima dele, a espada transpassando seu corpo, o sangue banhando a mão do moreno, os orbes verdes expressando a dor que a garota sentia, pouco a pouco se fechando.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Tudo parecia ter silenciado.

Sasuke só conseguia enxergar Sakura e suas mãos sangrentas. Sua garganta se fechara. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Seu coração palpitava em seu cérebro. Só o que havia era o torpor. O corpo da garota com quem ele convivera nos últimos anos estava inerte, caído em seus braços. O sangue saía cada vez mais. Ele ainda podia sentir a espada penetrando o corpo frágil e delicado. Fatal. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Seu estômago sentia um vazio vindo do coração. E o nó na garganta. Nem era capaz de chorar. Aquele nó o sufocava. O oxigênio se negava a encher seus pulmões. Sentia seu coração na cabeça. Pulsando em forma de culpa. Suas pernas não agüentavam mais o peso de seu corpo que guardava uma tristeza esmagadora. Só o que conseguiu foi ajoelhar-se debilmente. Não havia chuva, nem frio, nem brisa, nem nada. Só existia a dor, que saiu em forma de lamento:

- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**~ Continua ~**

**

* * *

**

**Glossário**

**Arigato: **Obrigado;

**Kuso: **Droga,M..., bost..., vocês entenderam; T_T

**Teme: **Maldito;

**So desu ka: **Ah é? Jura?

**Sumimasen: **Me desculpe;

**Demo: **Mas;

**Wakata: **Entendi;

**Shine: **Morra!

**Kono yarou: **Seu idiota!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! O que aconteceu? [...] O estado dela é grave, vossa alteza... [...] – A culpa é toda minha...

* * *

Yo minna-san! xD

Tudo bem com vocês? ^^

Aqui é a betadora da fic da Kuchiki Amaya-chan [se vocês forem no perfil, tem escrito lá, a Viviane é a criadora da história, mas ela fala como quer o capítulo, a gente discute, é meio que um trabalho em dupla, e como ela é criativa e eu sou levemente boa com as palavras, eu escrevo/conserto/sei lá, dou uma mãozinha xD] e hoje sou que estou trazendo o capítulo pra vocês!

Desculpem a demora, mas na verdade o capítulo estava pronto há um booom tempo, mas eu e a Viviane estávamos relendo e discutindo como tinha ficado o capítulo e achamos que estava meio rápido demais, sem sentimentos sabe? ^^' Então estávamos incrementando.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, foi feito de coração.

Quanto ao resultado das outras lutas que não foram resolvidas nesse capítulo, relaxem, no próximo capítulo vai mostrar o que aconteceu! ^.~

E mandem críticas, elogios também, se acharem que a história mereceu... ^^'

Obrigada aos que lêem! =]

Kissus e até a próxima...

Ah é, queria agradecer muito, muito, muito meesmo pela review da **Mai Kobayashi **e da** Bela21!** *-*

Muito gentis os elogios delas! Animou bastante a fazer o próximo capítulo! *-*

Um recadinho pras duas:

...

**Bela 21**, o Sasuke não deixou a Sakura pra trás porque não gosta dela, ele só foi orgulhoso demais para fazer com que ela fosse com eles, ele não iria passar por cima do orgulho dele e implorar que ela fosse com eles, mas isso fez com que ela corresse perigo e ele vai se arrepender... =/ Bom, espero que você esteja gostando da história, mas obrigada pela crítica e pela review! Kissus! =*

**Mai Kobayashi**, eu também adoro fanfics medievais! Estou planejando escrever outra! Aguarde que logo será produzida! E você comentou que gosta muito do Sai não é? Coincidentemente ele aparece mais nesse capítulo, lutando com bravura! xD Obrigada pela review tão doce! Kissus! =*

...

Bom, então é isso gente! Até mais! =]


End file.
